Friends or Not, Envy and Jealousy Are Overwhelming Emotions
by OlitzEndGame
Summary: AU:Fitzgerald Grant desperately wants someone that belongs to his best friend-Jake Ballard. If he had her, his life would be better; without her, miserable. Fitz doesn't know why he wants her so much but he plans to get her, but several obstacles block his path. Follow his journey as he figures out a way to make her...his! I don't own Scandal; all credit goes to Shonda Rhimes & ABC
1. Chapter 1

"Jake why do you keep looking out of that window?" A man by the name of Fitzgerald (Fitz for short) Grant III wondered.

He and his best friend, Jake Ballard, were at a simple but elegant restaurant downtown-'Chandra's'. They decided to order a beer for the moment not wanting to eat anything just yet.

"I'm looking for my fiancée.'" Jake responded his eyes not leaving the window.

"Fiancée!?" Fitz blurted out almost choking the death from swallowing his beer too hard.

"You didn't know?" Jake asked finally turning his attention away from the window.

"No! Hell, I didn't even know you were dating. I want to know everything!"

Jake took another sip from his beer and folded his arms together getting ready to explain himself to his best friend.

"Actually, nobody knows about her because I wasn't sure that she was the one. Now I'm positively sure she _is_ the one. She's intelligent, sexy, and takes care of her man."

Fitz raised both of his eyebrows at the news, "How long have you been dating her?"

"About two years."

"When did you _propose?"_

"Yesterday._" _Jake couldn't control the upheaval of laughter that belted from his vocal chords as he stared at his best friend's reaction. Fitz's mouth dropped straight to the floor his head cocked to the side.

"We have been boys since the navy, almost twenty years, and this is something you have decided not to tell me? Now I'm all unprepared to meet her because you never told me about her!"

"Like I said I didn't want to parade her around if I wasn't sure about how I felt."

Fitz shook his head at his friend, "how did you propose?"

"Over the phone,"

Fitz was about to take another swallow of his beer until he slammed it back down on the table throwing his head down while shaking it from side to side.

"Why are you still breathing? Who does that? Where's the one-knee?"

Jake shrugged, "I wanted to do something different, I have the ring right here but she doesn't know I have it yet."

"And she said yes?"

"Screamed yes!"

"My man." Fitz reached across the table to slap hands with Jake, although not an approach he would have taken but that was different and tactful nevertheless.

"Fuck, there she is, how do I look?" Jake frantically asked as he spotted his woman at the front door, the waiter that was standing at the front escorted her to where the party she was looking for was sitting, she was coming their way. Fitz had his back turned to her so he didn't get a chance to catch her at first glance.

"You look the same." Fitz replied plainly.

"Well that's good, because I always look fresh." Jake said in a cocky fashion while fixing his collar.

Fitz eyed him as he took another sip of his beer he was too much at times.

"Hey baby!" A gorgeous woman stepped into Jake's embrace, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and laid a heavy kiss upon his lips. Jake returned the kiss as his hands traveled down her back eventually meeting and squeezing her ass cheeks. She squealed in response to his gesture.

"Hey, I have someone here I think you should meet, Fitz?" Jake tried to get his attention

Fitz, looked up from his cell phone whom wasn't at all paying any attention to the couple's little public rendezvous.

_Daaaaaammmmmmmmn_. Fitz thought. _He wasn't lying when he said she was sexy, matter of fact sexy is an understatement._

Fitz stared at the beautiful chocolate toned woman in front of him. Her full lips revealed two rows of pearly white teeth. Her brown doe eyes were captivating. Her skin was flawless. Her hair pulled up in a fancy up-doo two curly strands on each side of her face. He felt his throat becoming dry as he swallowed hard; his palms were starting to get sweaty. A reaction he's never felt for any woman, she was breathtakingly fine.

"Fitz!" Jake snapped his finger loudly in his face wondering why he was in a frozen state. The sound disturbed his thoughts as he snapped back into reality-to breathing rather.

"Hi." Was all he could say.

"Hi." Olivia blushed.

Fitz got of his seat and grabbed her hand with his as he kissed the back of it, and in that split second was mesmerized by her smell.

"Wow, what a gentleman." Olivia chuckled and looked up at Jake still holding her hand out.

Jake nodded in a 'if you say so' fashion.

The three sat down together at the table looking through the menu, a waitress soon walked up asking them for their orders.

Fitz told her that he was fine and that he had eaten earlier, in reality Olivia's beauty filled his stomach with so many butterflies that he just didn't have the appetite to eat.

Jake ordered a garden salad, and Olivia ordered shrimp alfredo pasta.

"So what is it that you do Fitz?" Olivia asked her eyes lightening up as she was trying to break the silence and get to know her fiancée's best friend.

Again Fitz said nothing. Cat got his tongue? Something like that.

His eyes immediately went to the two cups of luscious brown flesh that were shown from her partially unbuttoned down blouse. Fitz felt so dirty and naughty for eye-raping a woman, especially one that belonged to his friend. He was definitely caught between a rock and a hard place. Get it? A _rock_ and a _hard_ place.

Olivia looked at Jake and wondered how in five minutes this was the second time he has frozen up in front of her, Jake was becoming slightly annoyed.

"Fitz are you okay? Do you need some water or something?" Jake blurted out.

Fitz simply nodded, he had to get out of there. This was way too ackward.

He looked at his watch and twisted his face acting like he was late for something,

"Oh will you look at that? I'm going to leave you two love birds alone I forgot I have to go back to work." Fitz lied.

"Work? This was your day off?" Jake basically blew his cover.

"Yeah about that I …..lied!" Fitz tried his best to come up with something. Before he stood up he grabbed his briefcase and put it in front of him, the blood that rushed to his private area was extremely noticeable.

"Maybe we can talk next time, Mrs…."

"Pope, Olivia Pope." Olivia nodded and smiled at the funny acting gentleman she just met.

He rushed out of the door quickly, Olivia and Jake stared as well as a few others in the restaurant.

"Your friend is weird." Olivia stated as she leaned back in her chair placing a hand on Jake's chest.

"Very, I wanted him to see this but oh well." He got up from his chair and bent down on one knee facing her. Olivia's mouth popped open as he her hands cupped her mouth and nose, staring at the diamond in the opened box.

**Well how did you guys like my first Fanfiction? I know it's short but I wanted to see how it would be received, before I wrote anymore. I hope it wasn't cliché or done before, I tried to come up with something new, which is hard since there are a lot of fantastic and talented writers on fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before things can get ugly they have to look pretty- yes gladiators you read that right!**

"Ah! Really?"

"Yes! The ring is absolutely beautiful I love it. I can't wait to show you and others tomorrow at the firm." Olivia laid back in her bed, home in her comfy condo while dishing all of the juicy details to one of her closest friends and future maid of honor, Mellie. She could not keep her eyes off the heavy rock that lied dormant on the ring finger of her left hand. It was finally happening;_ they_ were finally happening!

"See? I told you! And you were worried that Jake wouldn't give you a ring, just because he proposed to you over the phone!" Mellie blurted out laughing.

"Oh please, I should know better than to take advice from you because I still haven't met your boyfriend, nor do I know his name!"

"And I would like to keep it that way! Until I'm ready to let it be known." Mellie replied with an evil laughter, Olivia rolled her eyes.

Fitz sat down at the table staring at his food, grazing over each and every piece with the end of his fork, he could not stop thinking about…._Olivia_.

"Babe are you not hungry?"

"No, not really I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" His girlfriend of seven months asked wholeheartedly rubbing his arm.

Fitz started to say no but honestly he wanted to get that Olivia out of his mind! He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he left the restaurant, which was almost nine hours ago.

"You remember how I said I was going to see a friend today?"

She nodded.

"Well it turns out he has a woman, that is now his fiancée!"

"That sounds like great news Fitz, I'm happy for your friend, but I don't understand why you look so unhappy though."

"Because, why purposely withhold this information from me? For almost two years! The minute we started dating I told him about you." If Fitz was to be honest with himself, he could care less about Jake not telling him about his future wife. The problem was that he found himself having deep feelings for someone that belonged to him so quickly. It was sudden, unexpected and he had no idea how to deal with those feelings. He really wanted to be happy for Jake, but he couldn't. Something about Olivia just made him think that Jake surely wasn't the one for her.

"Well, maybe he just wanted to make sure he was serious about her before he brought her around you. Besides I have yet to tell my friends about you!"

Fitz shook his head and thought to himself: _She's probably waiting for me to propose to her before she tells anyone, in other words she will be waiting a very long time before she tells anyone_. Fitz was burnt out; he figured if he got some sleep in his system, those feelings would eventually dissipate. Besides, he had to go to work early in the morning. He got up from the table and brought his plate with him; he emptied its contents into the trashcan and washed his plate before placing it neatly into the dish rack.

"Good night." Fitz said unenthusiastically to his girlfriend before disappearing upstairs to his bedroom leaving her downstairs all alone.

The next morning, 7:00 am to be exact, had crept on everybody quickly; nobody likes the feel and the sounds of Mondays. If it's not a hangover they are recovering from, then it had to be just the sheer thought of leaving their comfortable beds, a thought that pained and lingered in the minds of most, if not all individuals.

Not Olivia Pope's mind though. She was enamored to go back to work; of course she loved the occupation of being a lawyer and seeing criminals enter the prison system, but today she just had to show off her ring to everyone she knew. She looked in her bathroom mirror to get yet another glance of herself. Her brown hair thick and straightened draped gracefully passed her shoulders. Her attire nice and formal; a dark grey pants suit joined by a pair of black pumps. She was stunning, a word and a few close synonyms that she was so used to hearing.

She looked at the rock on her finger once more before she grabbed her briefcase that lied beside her bed. In the midst of bending down to pick it up she felt a hard slap that grazed over her bottom. She turned around and grabbed her stinging cheek with her left hand as a response and let out a breathy laugh when she saw Jake's handsome face.

"Why do you do that? Why not good morning, or why not.." Before she could finish her complaint she felt a pair of soft lips devour hers. She enjoyed the tingling sensation that shot up her spine as their kiss deepened. Their tongues raced and collided against one another causing Olivia to let out a soft moan. She felt Jake's hands across the zipper of her pants, she had to stop him now or else she was going to be late for work and he world reach the point of no return, but lord knows she didn't want to. She pulled back from the kiss and licked her lips. Jake poked his lip out like a pouting child would, he looked so pitiful in front of her. Olivia chuckled at his changed facial expression.

"You know I have to go to work, and so do you sir."

"We could always call in sick." Jake grabbed her by the hand and spun her around and pulled her into him so that her back was facing him. He wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, kissing the side of her neck enjoying her white diamonds perfume that saturated her brown skin.

"Okay, we will call in sick, and before you know it we will both be out of a job. Therefore, the bills and this wedding you want to have will definitely have no way of being paid." Olivia said reaching behind her to grab the back of her fiancée's neck. Jake sighed; she did have a good point.

She exited his embrace and faced him once more, planting both of her hands on Jake's chest allowing one of her hands to trace over the policeman badge that displayed his first and last name.

"I tell you what, when I leave from work I will go over to your place and we will have ourselves a little Monday night-cap, and if you're good I may even do that _thing_ you like." She winked at him; she loved to get his hopes up.

A goofy smiled took over his face as Jake thought about the _thing._ God bless that _thing._

"In that case hurry up woman we are going to be late for work, I'll drive you."

With that being said they were out of her condo. Olivia got into the passenger seat of Jake's police car and laughter escaped her throat when this fool decided to put the sirens on.

"Yes, girl that is lovely!" Mellie said as she held Olivia's left hand in hers staring eye level at the diamond. Her two other colleagues as well looked in awe at the glistening jewel.

"Later on I'll let y'all go skating on it!" Olivia said in a cocky tone as her colleagues busted out with laughter at the substantially giving her high-fives for that comment.

"Everyone in my office now!" Chief Deputy Prosecutor, Cyrus Beane, called out to Olivia, Mellie, and the other two lawyers in the hallway before he stormed out heading to his office.

The team of women looked at each other confused and startled as they rushed down to see what was going on.

"I don't believe this, sports has turned into a matter consisting of a bunch of chest-bumping, boisterous, trash- talking idiots!" Cyrus cursed while walking around the table where the ladies were sitting dropping a file hard onto the table.

"Steve what's going on?" Olivia stared at her boss wondering why he was so mad.

"I don't know, some kid hates the idea of losing, so he takes a baseball bat and decides to hit the kid hard upside the head with it no helmet on."

"Oh my god!" Mellie said in disbelief raising her eyebrows, now sitting up in her seat.

"Well is he okay?" Crystal, one of the other lawyers present in the room asked, although she was pretty sure of the answer.

"He died on the way to the hospital, as far as I'm concerned this is a murder case, forty years with likelihood of parole _if_ he admits to his wrongdoing." Cyrus snapped.

Olivia grabbed her chest at Cyrus's strong suggestion, she grabbed the file that Cyrus had laid out on the table and looked through it.

"Cyrus come on, these kids are fourteen and fifteen."

"That's still plenty old enough to know better." Cyrus shrugged.

"So what do you want us to do?" Temperance, the last and final woman in the room called out.

"Temperance and Crystal I want you to go their high schools, their homes and see what turns up. Mellie and Olivia I want you both to stay here and interview the boy that hit the kid's mother since she is coming in for questioning."

The four women obliged as they quickly left the room to get to work.

"This was an accident Ms. Pope, my son Christopher is not a criminal."

"No disrespect Ms. Adams, but a teenager doesn't out of the blue and accidentally hit another teenager upside the head with a baseball bat with no helmet on and not mean to cause any harm." Olivia said in one breath, no mood to beat around the bush.

"Look you know how kids are! They are competitive, there's no way in hell he meant to kill him!" The frantic mother yelled in defense of her son.

"So that's the justification? Kids are competitive and don't like losing, so to prove that they should become a superhero and introduce harm to the winner. And I will give you and him the benefit of the doubt, I believe that he didn't intend to kill him, but the fact of the matter is he did, and he has to be punished! " Mellie replied sternly, Olivia nodded in agreement.

Ms. Adams sighed, bringing her hands up to her face, fighting back tears.

Before Olivia could respond, she felt her Iphone buzz in her pocket, she pulled it out of her pants pocket and checked the name that flashed on the screen, it was Jake. Jake knew not to call her when she was at work unless she was on lunch break from 3:30 to 4:10 pm, which passed three hours ago. So she figured it was an emergency.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me I have to get this." Olivia apologized to Mellie and Ms. Adams before she left into the hallway and walked into her personal office shutting the door behind her. She finally answered the vibrating device and held it to her ear.

"Jake what is it? You know I'm at work."

"I know, sorry love, but my brother is in the hospital and I have to go see about him."

"So?" Olivia at all didn't mean to sound insensitive and hoped he would be okay but what did that have to do with her?

Jake took no offense to her reaction as he knew better than to interrupt her at work.

"I'm saying can you find another way home? And can we cancel the nightcap for tonight and do it tomorrow? Because I leave here in another thirty minutes and an hour and a half is definitely not enough time to spend with him, since you get off in two hours. "

Olivia sighed, she knew she should have taken her car to begin with!

"Okay, that's fine I will….catch a cab or something."

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you."

"I'm sure you will, I'll see you later on bye. Love you." Olivia hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket, making her way back into the office where Mellie and Ms. Adams were at.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Olivia looked up from the paperwork on her desk as her attention turned to the sound of the knock.

"Olivia go home! I swear you are the workaholic of the century." Mellie laughed at her friend.

"I'm alright. I'm trying to look over this case some more since the trial is in another four days. And you know with Jake around, I'm not going to get shit done."Olivia chuckled looking back down at her papers

"Mhm, let me guess he drove you to work and he can't pick you up because he has something else to do." Olivia's head immediately show up as she looked at Mellie. That was a clear sign that Jake always had something to do and whatever it was Olivia always came second to that. She loved Jake and would want nothing more than to spend her life with him, but it really did crawl under her skin.

"Judging by your silence I see that I'm right, do you need a ride Olivia?" A question that left her mouth more often than not.

Olivia felt bad for putting her friend through this once again, so shook her head.

"I really don't min-"

"It's fine. I will catch a cab, I really need to finish this." Olivia interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia waved bye to her friend before returning back to her work.

Olivia stood outside the forty nine story building waiting for the cab, it was dark and she hated being alone especially at night time. She kind of felt stupid not taking that ride home from Mellie now.

Suddenly a police car pulled up not too far in front of her. She hesitated going near the car when she thought Jake said he wouldn't be able to pick her up, but she didn't think too much of it, she thought he probably had a change of plans. Whatever the reason she was happy that he was here; she couldn't wait another minute for that damned cab. She walked at a fast pace to the passenger side of the policeman vehicle.

She saw the door open up for her. When she got close, she paused before she got in. The driver was no Jake but she surely remembered his face.

"Hi." Fitz deeply smooth baritone voice left his mouth traveling up to Olivia's ears.

_Jesus Christ! This man was even finer than the first time I saw him, Oh god, I love his voice._

"Hi." Olivia smiled.

"You remember me? Fitz. That guy that awkwardly left the restaurant Friday?"

"Of course I remember you, but how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't..don't think I'm stalking you or anything; I was about to drive past you until I got a clear glimpse, thank god this building has generator lights or else I would have never known you were there, do you need a ride? I don't want my man's fiancée out here all alone."

_Olivia answer this gorgeous piece of specimen dummy!_ She yelled at herself in her head.

"Yes, I do need a ride thank you so much for offering." Olivia wasted no time hopping into the car with her briefcase, closing the door after she was comfortable. The car disappeared into the night's street.

"Where do you live?" Fitz asked sweetly, his eyes glancing at her quickly before returning back to the road.

"Evon Avenue." Olivia smiled.

"I know exactly where that is."

Olivia smiled as she turned her head to face his direction. This was a beautiful man that sat next to her. She was engaged and knew she shouldn't be thinking this way about any man but her own, but she just couldn't help it. Even though it was dark outside the city's streets were lit up by the bright full moon as well as the streetlights. She admired his Adonis build; one hand was on his lap and the other was on the steering wheel. His biceps looked perfectly muscular. The short-sleeved tight uniform shirt he was wearing hugged his arms and mid section flawlessly making him look even more delicious. His blue-grey eyes were piercing and unlike a pair of eyes she has ever witnessed before. And oh dear god, that hair! It was brown and smooth; luscious and wavy curls took over it. He had to be in his late forty's; Olivia was a sucker for older men.

Olivia was so lost in her thinking she didn't realize Fitz was trying to ask her a question.

"Ms. Pope?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little sleepy that's all. What did you ask me?"

_Olivia! Pull it together._

Fitz knew she was checking him out, but he repeated himself. "I said so you're a lawyer right?"

_AAAAAAH THAT SMILE!_

"Yes, prosecutor more specifically, and I take it you're a cop?" Olivia asked.

"I take it you're right."

Olivia patted herself on the back in a joking manner.

"So where did you go to school?" Fitz asked desperately trying to get to know the very attractive lady next to him. It was like a dream come true, after all weekend of thinking about her, he got a chance to talk to actually talk to her. Alone.

"Harvard- undergrad and law, graduated top of my class, I received the highest score in the school on the bar." Olivia cockily said.

"Alright Ms. intelligent look at you." Fitz snapped his fingers twice trying to be funny causing Olivia to giggle out loud, but her face soon turned to all seriousness.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"What?" Fitz quickly glanced at her looking confused.

"You're not intimidated by my prestigious background?"

"Of course not, should I be?"

"No, you shouldn't but most men are, I tell men about my schooling and they just jump and run away. Hell your friend Jake was like that until I set him straight. I'm an intelligent woman yes, but I'm not stuck up or anything."

"Listen Ms. Pope-"

"Stop being so formal, I'm Olivia!"

"Olivia, it's a pride issue, believe it or not most men don't want to have a woman above their pay grade, and they don't want to seem subordinate or be placed in the shadows. Call it a double standard if you must, but that's just in a man's blood! To be completely honest though, the issue is not always, although sometimes, about a woman being more intelligent or making more money than a man. Now personally, I don't give a damn, I love an intelligent woman that can support herself. The problem is that some women tend to hold it over their heads, and that's stupid if you ask me.

Olivia listened to what he was saying and he made perfect sense. A man has never opened up to her or took the time to explain these things; she just that fast was starting to become so comfortable around him. She told him where to turn as they were not too far from her condo.

"I hear you, now enough about me- what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You always wanted to be a cop?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"No, not always I went to Yale for undergrad, and like you I graduated at the top of my class, but I decided I wanted to take a different approach. I went into the Navy as an officer and basically flew planes, it was just a passion I have always had ever since being a little kid. After about twenty-three years I retired. Law enforcement has always intrigued me, so this is how I got to wearing this uniform."

"Interesting…" Olivia said with much enthusiasm, there was so much more she wanted to know about him and immediately was saddened by the fact that they pulled up to her place so soon. Jake canceled their nightcap so she decided to have some fun of her own. She took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to ask.

"Do you want to stay over for awhile and drink some coffee; you know continue having this friendly conversation?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_ Olivia begged him in her mind. Her heartbeat racing.

"Olivia, I would love too, but it is pretty late, I don't think Jake would approve this."

Fitz knew he didn't give two rat's asses about what Jake would think; he cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth, he had to think of something else to say and fast!

"Actually now that I think about it, I don't see what the problem is, just two friends over coffee right?"

"That's all." Olivia nodded batting her eyelashes.

"Lead the way." Fitz instructed, getting out of his car.

_Hallelujah, what a mighty god I serve. _Olivia prayed, as she felt her stomach do happy flips. Fireworks exploded inside of her.

**I want to take a moment to say thanks for all the positivity and encouragement I have received on my first fanfic! You guys are freaking wonderful, I'm not sure if having twelve reviews on the first chapter is **_**all that**_**, but it definitely is to me, and I like to thank my followers and favorite-ers as well. I feel so compelled to write more for you all in appreciation. And the next chapter shall be uploaded sometime tomorrow or late tonight. I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Warning, It's going to get messy and the rating will change!Also any confusion you may have or information you feel is left out,- don't worry everything will be taken care of down the road.**

**On another note, in real life, I do love me a man in a uniform. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Does Happy Dance* You guys are too kind to me and this story. **

**You all I'm soo sorry for not including 'breaks' to let you know that time had passed or that I moved on to a different scene, I did it in Microsoft, but for some reason it didn't show up in the document/chapter and I didn't realize until just now. Sorry for any confusion, anyway here's chapter three!**

"This is such a beautiful home. May I?" Fitz admired the well decorated and classy living room decor but still was gentleman enough to ask if it was okay for him to sit down on the long leather couch. Olivia turned around while in the kitchen to face his direction. She contorted her face in confusion at his question.

"Please, of course, make yourself comfortable!" Olivia said in perhaps the nicest way imaginable while starting up the coffee maker. Fitz smiled before he sat down comfortably on the piece of furniture. He turned his head to face her direction as he watched Olivia move around in the kitchen. He couldn't turn away. Something as simple as preparing coffee suddenly became the sexiest thing ever.

"So Fitz, tell me more about yourself." Olivia yelled out from the kitchen unaware of his current staring.

"What would you like to know?" Fitz asked trying to narrow down the vague statement.

"Okay, are you dating anyone?" Olivia asked curiously as ever.

_Out of all the questions to ask me, why that one? _Fitz said to himself, he didn't see the point in lying since she herself had a fiancée.

"Yes I am." Fitz answered truthfully and shortly, praying she could get off this subject.

Apart of Olivia died inside, and she couldn't quite understand why her heart decided to sink a little in her chest. She was soon going to be married to the love of her life, and here she is falling head over heels for a man she just met and barely knew. Guilt and shame found its way into her heart; that was until she remembered Jake canceling on her and neglecting to pick her up.

She knew that his brother was in the hospital and she honestly felt bad but sometimes it would be nice for her to be that object that was important enough to make Jake cancel his other plans; just once! She felt that she was probably overreacting and being selfish, but she couldn't help it. It's just funny how it took a complete stranger to walk into her house for her to be able to come to terms with her inner feelings. She never was a woman to allow her emotions to get the best of her but it was almost becoming inevitable.

"Olivia the coffee!" Fitz's loud but bass-filled voice bombarded its way to her ears, she was immediately interrupted from her little self- evaluation. She in a panic turned off the coffee maker and blew with all of her might to make the steam that started to collect around the appliance disappear. Fitz laughed as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the fan on top of the stove, the smart thing to do.

"Well this is embarrassing." Olivia blushed, feeling so stupid.

Fitz patted her on the shoulder and told her she was fine, things could have been much worse. She didn't want to admit it but that little friendly touch caused her to melt inside. Olivia didn't know what was going on with herself but she needed to snap out of it, this was not like her. Maybe a little bit of alcohol could calm her down.

"Since I ruined the coffee, do you just want to sip some wine with me?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

Olivia belted out uncontrollable and heavy laughs, trying her hardest to take in deep breaths; she never knew it was possible to laugh so hard. She put her empty wine glass back on the table grasping her stomach.

"It's not that funny!" Fitz said elbowing her slightly in her arm, pretending to be angry but just not too long ago fell into an uproar of laughter himself.

"The hell it's not! She made you swallow it!?"

"I have never smoked or even _touched_ any form of tobacco again since that day." Fitz truthfully answered as Olivia went into another pandemonium of intense laughter.

They were in the middle of sharing embarrassing stories. When Fitz was seventeen he had an addiction of chewing tobacco, he thought he was so cool until his mother caught him. Did she ground him? No, she made him swallow it! Momma Grant didn't play apparently.

Olivia enjoyed his company so much and didn't want it to end. They had talked about family members, hobbies, their jobs and countless other things. While it was pushing 1:30 in the morning, (they had been in each other's company for hours) she still had another idea. She went back to her kitchen pantry and reached up top to grab another bottle of red wine, yes she was always stacked up on it.

"More wine?" Fitz asked confusedly with raised eyebrows. Although they only had one glass of wine before he didn't think it was necessary to have another bottle.

"Yes! More wine, we are going to play a game. Perhaps if you know how to play correctly you won't get drunk, unless you're too scared?" Olivia challenged.

"Lay it on me." Fitz said standing his ground.

"What?" Olivia smiled wondering what he _really meant _by that.

"I mean tell me the instructions." Fitz chuckled.

_But I'll lay something on you alright_. Fitz thought naughtily to himself.

"Ok it's called 'Never have I ever.' Basically we are going to take turns saying 'I've never' done something and whenever you have done that 'something' you have to take a sip of wine. For example, I could say something like I never ran away from home, if I have I would drink if I didn't, I won't and the same goes for you. Do you get it? It's fun because we learn more about each other and the 'I've never' statements tend to get pretty crazy. Also please don't lie, it takes the fun out of everything."

Fitz nodded his head, the game sounded easy enough, "So how do you win?"

"By not getting drunk, I'll start off."

Olivia picked up her glass that she filled with wine as Fitz did the same.

"I've never…..jumped in the pool naked." Olivia didn't take a sip since she's never done it; she knew what she was doing. She wanted to know all this man dirty little secrets. Curiosity killed the cat to the extreme. She laughed out loud watching him take a sip, she imagined what he would look like naked oh dear lord.

"It was a dare back in college; Let's see…. I've never made out with someone that was the same sex as me."

_Damn it. _Olivia cursed under her breath and took a sip. Fitz's mouth formed an "o" shape when it dropped causing Olivia to blush.

"So, you have never skinny dipped, but you've made out with a woman?" Fitz shouted, he was so loving this game.

"I was eighteen and we were at a party, but that's a story for another day. Alright uuuhm, I've never…. swallowed." She took a sip as Fitz's eyes widened and his head jerked back some; that was one hell of an erection inflator. He suddenly felt a bit 'tight' if you will as he adjusted himself crossing his legs, it didn't take him long at all to figure out what she was doing. Two can play at this game.

"I've never enjoyed rough sex." Fitz said blankly seeing if she would catch on, before Olivia took a sip she replayed the statement in her mind.

_He didn't say I never had rough sex before, he said I've never ENJOYED rough sex. Hell no I'm not drinking. Oh my god, he didn't either, oh dear god that's what I'm talking about! Even though I enjoy the thought of rough sex, Jake is terrible at it. He puts it down like no other when we make love, but that gets old after awhile._

"That's a good one; okay I have never …..been pinned against the wall." She didn't sip because the truth is, she never has been. She has waited two years and counting since Jake is whom she lost her virginity to and he _still _hasn't fulfilled that fantasy of hers. Fitz took two sips Olivia looked at him and laughed.

"Why two sips?"

"Because I have been pinned up against the wall, _and_ I have pinned my past lovers against the wall."

Olivia immediately felt a rush of firing heat hitting her womanly core that sent a small quiver down her thighs, the feeling caught her so off guard that she loosened her grip on the wine glass as it slipped out of her hand spilling all over her plush rug. Thank god the rug was black and that she spilled it on that instead of her white carpet.

"Shit!" Olivia yelled out, this man seriously had some sort of control over her body, and she just met him! Was that even possible? This was like a Guinness World Record or something. Or maybe it could have been from the alcohol? Nah not likely she only had one full glass and a few sips of the one that spilled, it usually took a lot more for her to feel tipsy. A _lot_ more.

"Here use these." While Olivia was there trying to figure out what was taking over her mind, Fitz had gone to get her a damp wet cloth along with a soapy one. Not only was he sexy, enticing, breath-taking, handsome, gorgeous, and hot! He was thoughtful and benevolent; it almost made her sick to her stomach how perfect this man was. The problem was that it wasn't Jake she had those feelings for and she couldn't help but feel bad. This had to be some sort of sick and twisted dream.

After a few rubs the stain seemed to be non-existent. Fitz pulled his phone from the pocket of his uniform top to see the time; his eyes bulged when the clock was past 2:00 am, he had to get going. His girlfriend didn't call which he was so thankful for, she knew he sometimes worked very late nights and has been on duty all the way into the wee hours in the morning, so she probably assumed that he was still working.

He, similarly to Olivia, felt bad about how he was allowing himself to be in this position behind his significant other's back.

He still didn't want to leave though he had so much fun learning the naughty secrets about her. If he was honest with himself, he was a little pissed off about what he just learned from her.

_This woman says she swallows, every guy's dream girl, but she's never been pinned up against the wall, a fine lady like this has never been pinned up against the wall! Jake my friend why are you living? You can't handle this woman, she needs someone who will worship her, sweep her off of her feet. Me Damnit!_

Fitz rid himself of the sexual thoughts for a moment, yes he would love to see how she feels, how she tasted, and so forth but he also felt much more for her than that. She wasn't simply a booty call, or a one hitter-quitter, this was a woman who had drive and ambition. She was intelligent, no-nonsense, and appeared to have a strong head on her shoulders. It was like she was that 'thing' that filled up a vacant spot in his heart, soul, and body. She was the complete package!

Fitz in a way felt dumb, he thought he was thinking way too hard into this, but in actuality he wasn't! Although a rarity, love at first sight was possible. That connection he felt between them was an inferno for sure. Fitz didn't know it yet, but she felt the exact same way about him.

It wasn't fair! A big ass diamond ring that laid on her finger from Jake suddenly weighed less and less. She loved Jake with all of her heart, she did, and will continue to do so, she looked forward to marrying him, but she came to terms with something for the first time in her life- dissatisfaction. She never knew anything was wrong until she met and got to know Fitz. She was confused. They _both_ were confused.

"I really should be going." Fitz reluctantly said.

Olivia nodded, "I'm sorry I kept you here all this time I really had so much fun, let me walk you to the door."

Fitz flashed her a beautiful smile before heading for the door, she followed closely behind. She opened the door for him and held it open for him to walk out. As he faced her direction to say bye, the words became dislodged in his throat. Saying a simple three letter word was now the biggest chore he had to face. Olivia's big brown eyes stared at his daggering ones, they told so much.

They weren't even standing two feet apart. Fitz didn't know what was happening to him or what came over him but without much control of his body he saw his arm reach around Olivia, his large hand planted firmly on the small of her back. Olivia continued to stare and made no efforts to stop him. She felt her heart racing, sprinting! Her chest rose…ascended quickly up and down leading to a few audible pants. Fitz slowly but forcefully pulled her into him. Their mid-sections touching, Olivia's hands remained at her side as her eyes never left his. She saw Fitz's free hand reach up to grab her right cheek; it very slowly crept on her, she felt the unfamiliar touch and gasped. It was like slow-motion. They stared at each other deeply, glancing at the other's soul.

They couldn't get any closer they swore the other could feel their heartbeat, Fitz's legs suddenly had the urge to walk, and so he did. He walked forward causing Olivia to walk backwards; he lifted his right leg and kicked the door, slamming it shut. They continued to walk their midsections and gazes from eachother never separated. Even though it was only seconds, it felt like hours, Olivia finally felt the wall press into her back. Fitz's hands never left her lower back and face and hers never left her side.

He looked down at her, she looked up at him. It was like they weren't blinking, their breathing patterns perfectly in sync.

Again not being able to control his movements, he bent his neck down further and further, to the point where Olivia could feel his warm exhalations hitting her face, she was sure that he probably felt hers as well. She saw his face moving into hers but for some reason her face wouldn't move into his. A sudden shock went through her spine and she with all her might tried to keep calm and quiet. She was beginning to disintegrate into putty in his embrace.

Olivia had two choices, she could return the kiss or she could walk away. Her body and heart aching; begging and pleading her to lean in to kiss him, but her mind wouldn't back down without a fight; Her mind constantly went to Jake. It was like her insides were at war with each other. The devil was her mind the angel was her heart. She was running out of time and she had to do something.

She finally closed her eyes and relaxed and figured out which one would be the winner_: Her mind, or her heart..._

**LOL am I wrong for doing this or not? Be on the lookout for Chapter Four, when it will be uploaded? Soon, stay tuned. I still love you guys though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow gladiators! I sincerely apologize for the long wait, school and other activities have just been taking over my life! I was supposed to upload yesterday but I got sooooo sick (McDonalds- never again) and stayed in the bed all day! Sorry if it was TMI! Anyways again I want to give thanks to everyone who has viewed, favorite, followed, and reviewed my first fanfic I didn't know it would get this much attention! Love you all dearly 3 Okay next chapter….**

Olivia's eyes never opened as she leaned in for the kiss; Fitz felt the pressure of Olivia shift onto him, he kept it cool on the outside but on the inside was a different story. His nerves have never been so shaky in front of some woman before, why was it different with Olivia? Their lips were less than inches apart,

then….

Olivia leaned back from Fitz with open eyes and placed her small hands on his burly chest, and shook her head. Fitz's eyes opened at the change of atmosphere and the feeling of Olivia's hands, he feared the worst.

"Fitz I can't- we can't do this; you are a sweet guy and I don't-" Olivia stammered disappointed in her actions.

"Hey, hey it's okay, this was all my fault; I should have just left when you had the door opened for me. I honestly don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry for putting you in an uncompromising position, can we still be friends? Please tell me we can still be friends."

"Yes, of course we can be, let's just…. pretend this never happened." The words felt disgusting leaving Olivia's mouth, she wanted to be a bit more than friends with the handsome guy that stood in front of him, but she knew, as did he, that she was no woman of availability. That was something they were going to have to accept. Hell, Fitz wasn't even available, only difference is he didn't care half as much for his partner as Olivia did for hers.

Fitz nodded in agreement; he was so close, yet miles away. Maybe he should just give up; it was obvious that she wasn't feeling him in that way. He told Olivia that he would let himself out and that he would see her around. Olivia smiled but when the door closed it faded quickly. Her back slid down the wall until she was sitting on her bottom with her legs curled on the floor. She didn't know what was going on with her. She felt as though she has committed the biggest sin of her life, the worst part was that it felt so good doing it! She knew this man was deeply attracted to her and if she was honest with herself she was attracted to him! There was no denying that.

Olivia thought back to the moment when they almost consummated the kiss, she wondered how far it could have gone. She chuckled when she remembered just how much strength it took to tell that man no. No was always a hard word for her as for most people….unless you're Rosa Parks.

* * *

Olivia glanced up at her clock that hung above the brick fireplace; it read 2:46 am. She had to be up and ready in less than five hours. Too tired to go all the way upstairs to her bedroom, she turned off all the lights and walked over to her comfy couch in the living room. She stretched her feet on top of it and turned to the side. She grabbed her cell phone off of the glass table and set her alarm to 6:10 am. Once she did that she placed it back on the table. Olivia let out a heavy and long sigh as her eyelids closed; she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Olivia opened her exhausted eyes when she saw the sun's early and bright rays cascading through her Italian drapes. She stretched while yawning loudly and wiped dried drool away from the side of her mouth. She sat up and looked down noticing that she was still in her work clothes from yesterday.

She grabbed her cell phone from the table to check the time; her eyes nearly popped out of it's socket when she saw that it was five minutes to 10:00am. Olivia panicked slightly knowing that Cyrus her boss was going to be down her throat today. She dashed from her couch to go upstairs to her bedroom. Before she made it there a man was standing outside of it, in front of the closed door. Olivia jumped when she saw him standing there; he scared the living mess out of her.

"Jake!? What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you wake me up you know I have to go to work." Olivia shouted, she tried to go around him to enter the bedroom but he blocked her entrance, she tried to go the other way around, and he blocked her again. Olivia was becoming annoyed very quickly.

"Is that anyway to talk to a man that you will be spending the rest of your life with?" Jake asked with a smile, Olivia wasn't amused to say the least.

"Jake I have no time for your antics, can you please _move_?"

"No."

"No!?" Olivia repeated in a pissed off manner.

"You're staying home today." Jake ordered simply.

"I am not any of your subsidiaries, don't you dare tell me what I should and should not do."

"Do I look any bit of deterred Ms. Pope?"

"Jake get the _fuck_ out of my way." Olivia was done playing games.

Jake grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him quickly staring at her with cold eyes; it almost hurt Olivia to look at him. His grip on her was starting to form a bruise and Olivia felt every moment of it.

"First- You will _not_ talk to me like that, Second-I called in sick for you, Cyrus said take as much time as you need since your vacation starts this Friday for the upcoming holidays. He's in a very good mood since he said your firm won that baseball murder trial. Now is there anything else?"

Olivia said nothing; she stared at him blankly she tried to move her wrist from his tight embrace but he just held on tighter.

"God sakes baby you're hurting me!" Olivia whined at her numbing wrist, she didn't know what was going on with him, but he needed to get himself together.

Jake finally let go and laughed a little at her as he moved away from the front of her bedroom's door; Olivia didn't find that very funny. She rubbed her aching wrist with her free hand.

"Damnit Fitz." Olivia said barely above a whisper not realizing what she said, but Jake sure did.

"What?" Jake turned around sharply glaring at her.

"Huh?" Olivia's heartbeat rose up and down when she figured out what she said.

"Did you just call me Fitz?"

"What?" Olivia stalled.

"Fitz! You just said 'damnit Fitz.'"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" The anger was becoming more apparent in Jake's voice.

"No I didn't I said….uh Damnit…shit! Because you hurt the mess out of my wrist! Now excuse me I have to go pee!" Before Jake could respond, Olivia ran quickly into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Jake wasn't really that satisfied with her answer; he could have sworn she said Fitz. Then again he could have been wrong; he shrugged it off and walked back downstairs.

Olivia locked herself in her bathroom and just stood there leaning against the door. She was so happy she didn't have to go to work, but now she realized just how much Fitz was slowly starting to take over her thoughts. She prayed that Jake wouldn't get so suspicious and that little incident would never have to be brought up again. This was so not like her; she took another glance at the engagement ring on the ring finger of her left hand and sighed.

* * *

"Mellie I don't know what's going on with me." Olivia said sitting on her bed wrapped around in a plain white towel; her hair damp and curly hanging below her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Mellie asked covering her mouth so nobody would see chewed up bits of food in her mouth while she was talking on the phone to her best friend. She was on her lunch break.

"I just, I don't know! I love Jake I really do but I just feel funny," Olivia said being partially truthful, it wasn't the time for Mellie to know that she was slowly beginning to have the hots for some other guy.

"Are you pregnant?" Mellie asked casually taking a sip from her drink.

Olivia let out an airy laugh through the phone.

"No! I'm still on birth control, and will be for a very long time!"

Mellie smiled, "Oh okay just checking, well you said you love this man right?"

"Who?"

"Jake, Olivia who else?" Mellie asked with a 'duh' expression on her face.

Olivia rubbed her temple with her free hand having to ignore that question.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention but yes I do love him."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes."

"That's that! You probably just have cold feet, it's a lifelong commitment that you're making and you should be nervous. Just follow your heart and everything will fall into place okay?" Mellie told her friend while getting up to throw away her food.

Olivia appreciated Mellie, not too often can one come across a friend like her.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetheart, now I have to go back to work since you decided not to come. But I'm off Thursday for the holidays so we will find something to do."

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia responded hanging up her phone and putting it beside her.

Just then Jake walked into her room.

"Babe, Fitz and I are going to the store to get some beer for the game tonight do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine where will you be watching the game?"

"Here."

"Here!? Why at my house?" Olivia was honestly excited but she couldn't show him that, otherwise more interrogation would come forth and she wasn't so sure if she would be able to get away with it this time.

"Because I said so, hurry up and fix yourself up."

As soon as the door closed Olivia jumped up from her bed into her closet, she had to make sure she looked especially nice.

_About two hours later_

"Interception! That's what I'm talking about!" Fitz's loud and deep excited voice flooded the house. He took another swig of his beer and put it down on the glass table. Jake was very excited as well, he wondered what was taking Olivia so long.

"Olivia! Hurry up, I would like to watch the game with my beautiful fiancée and my friend, I hope that isn't too much to ask for!"

Fitz laughed at his friend, Fitz couldn't wait to see her either, he just prayed he could contain himself in front of his friend.

"I'm here baby." Olivia stood at the foot of the stairs, one hand on her hip and the other holding the banister, Jake and Fitz both turned their head to face her direction at the same time.

She was wearing a pair of dark leather leggings, that showed off her curves and behind wonderfully, and to go with it she wore a tight fitting red designed camisole top. All of which were completed by her cheetah print combat boots. Her hair crinkled and laid gracefully below her shoulders.

Fitz's mouth dropped. He could have came right there, this woman was _fine_. It took every fiber of his natural being to sit there and keep himself composed. If she came any close to him he may probably die of heart arrhythmia.

This was the total opposite of Jake's expression, he was livid. He clenched his jaw and slightly shook his head. Olivia came closer to the gentleman sitting next to each other on the couch, before Olivia could sit down Jake glared at her, Olivia's beautiful smile turned horror stricken when she saw his frightening look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jake asked almost through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia asked a bit confused.

Fitz just sat there wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"Go into the kitchen." Jake demanded.

"Why?"

"_Now_ Olivia!" Jake yelled, causing her to jump.

Olivia scoffed and stomped into the kitchen like an angry little child would. He told Fitz he would be back as he followed her into the kitchen,

Olivia walked over to the stove and leaned her back on it, folding her arms together not understanding why he was so upset.

"Are you my fiancée?"

"Obviously?" Olivia said smartly more in a questioned manner than a statement.

"Really? I don't remember asking a whore to be my fiancée"

"_Excuse _me?" Olivia hoped she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

Meanwhile Fitz was in the living room, he didn't understand the point of them going into the kitchen when he could hear everything from where he was sitting. The conversation had nothing to do with him and he felt himself becoming pissed off, was he serious? He would never disrespect his girl like that. He pretended to just watch the game ignoring them, but he could hear everything.

Jake moved closer to her, so close in fact that they were practically in each other's faces.

"You heard me, when I say put on something nice, I mean something decent! Not something that makes you look like you would spread your legs for the highest bidder."

Olivia's mouth dropped in shock, who in the world was he talking to like that?

"Jake, this is _my_ house okay? _My _house, I will wear whatever the hell I want in my house! You will not talk to me like that again!" Olivia shouted very clearly, she was so over with him today it wasn't funny! She tried to move away from the stove to go back into the living room, when Jake grabbed her by her hand propelling her to the fridge. Her back hit it so hard she gritted her teeth in pain.

Jake held one finger up to her face, Olivia stared at him, almost with equal intensity as Jake was staring with at her.

"Olivia I don't know what has gotten into you, but I don't like it one bit! I give the orders around here, and I expect that you follow them! Get your ass upstairs and change, don 't make me embarrass you in front of my friend!"

_Are you freaking kidding me! I'm a grown ass woman; no man gives Olivia Pope orders. I do as I please when I please. I'm so glad to see this side of him now, I'm not even mad! Orders? What is this the early 1900s? Does he think I'm a woman that will sit and wait hand and foot for him, fix his dinner every night? If so, I will make sure that he will starve. _

Olivia responded back with nothing, not even a nod, she looked down at his hands that were still planted on her holding her against the fridge. He let go; she stomped in the living room on her way back upstairs. Not even acknowledging Fitz whom was still sitting there.

Fitz stared at her as she walked up the stairs, even when distraught and upset she still looked every bit of sexy to him. Jake came back from the kitchen and sat back down on the couch next to his friend. Fitz didn't want to bring up his and Olivia's conversation, as it was none of his business. It was pretty awkward now.

"So this game, pretty interesting. Packers will forever be my favorite team." Fitz said awkwardly trying to leave the uncomfortable silence behind; Jake nodded simply in agreement, taking another sip from his beer. Just then his cell phone rang.

Jake reached into his back pocket and grabbed it; he accepted the call and held up to his ear.

"Jake Ballard…..yes….yes…..okay….I'll be there shortly…thank you…bye."

Jake ended the call and placed it back into his pocket, getting ready to leave. Fitz had to stop him in his tracks.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to finish up the game."

"Yeah, duty calls!" Jake said putting on his jacket.

"Nobody called me!"

"They didn't need you Fitz they needed me, I will be back later, show yourself out whenever you are ready to leave, I will call you later on tonight."

"You don't even have your uniform on Jake."

"They have extras at the station."Jake replied blankly.

With that, Jake locked the door and shut it behind him.

Before Fitz could gather his thoughts, he heard a loud bang of class shattering upstairs. He figured it was Olivia. Not waiting a split second, he scurried up the stairs and tried to figure out which bedroom door was hers, he figured the one with the double doors had to be the master bedroom.

Fitz knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Olivia shouted from the inside of her bedroom.

"Olivia, it's Fitz I just want to make sure you are okay, that's all."

Olivia's heart almost jumped out of her chest onto the floor when she heard Fitz's baritone voice from outside. She was so happy he was there to check up on her. She excitedly ran over to open the door, forgetting that she threw a glass vase against the door and that she took her shoes off; her left foot came in contact with the shards of glass. She yelped in pain as she hopped back on her right foot to her bed to sit down. She grasped her bloody foot with one hand.

Fitz took the opportunity to bust into the room, he saw Olivia grasping her foot, and it ached him to see her in pain.

"This is all of my fault." Olivia had no choice but to break down in cry, her nerves were just so out of the place; the pain she felt from the glass, her husband being a complete asshole to her, and the fact that Fitz was there seeing her so weak and vulnerable was almost too much for her to bear.

Fitz thought she was just crying from the pain she felt from her cuts, but it was a tad bit more than that. Nevertheless he walked over to Olivia, his shoes strong enough to not let the glass penetrate them.

"Hey, It's okay you will be fine." Fitz placed his hand under her chin to lift her head up. Olivia stared at him with wet and red eyes and smiled.

"Do you know where your first aid kit is?"

"It's in the pantry in the kitchen…I…I can't walk-"

"I got you."

Fitz grabbed the top of Olivia's back with one hand, and put one arm underneath the bend of her legs, and scooped her off the bed. Olivia almost melted into goo at this point.

_Why is this man so perfect!?_ Olivia shouted in her head. She leaned her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, making their way downstairs.

Olivia watched him giving her foot special attention; even this was so sexy to her. She couldn't help but stare at his rippling biceps through his long-sleeved shirt. He left the couch she was on to grab her a pillow from the other couch so she could elevate her foot on it. Her eyes found his tight ass that looked so nice in those jeans. Olivia bit her lips.

He grabbed her foot that had just been treated with Neosporin and had a huge bandage on the back of it and placed it carefully on the cushion.

Fitz enjoyed this, he was catering to a woman that he desperately wanted to have, yes he had a girlfriend, but every time he saw or even thought about Olivia, his girlfriend turned into a…'girlfriend who?' Terrible thing to say but it was true. Fitz checked his phone that was on the table to look at the time, it was 8:00pm and he knew his girlfriend would be home in another two hours.

Olivia saw him checking the time, and she couldn't let him leave.

"Fitz? Please stay."

Although he didn't let it show, he was too excited, he didn't say a word and he decided to start up some conversation.

"How are you?" Fitz said in that low deep voice that drove Olivia crazy.

"I'm okay, do I look like a whore?" Olivia asked blatantly causing Fitz to chuckle.

"What?"

"Do you think I look like a whore honestly?"

"Of course not, you look beautiful, you look like a woman that takes care of her body and wants to show it off; besides whores don't wear clothes."

_Where has this man been all of my life, he knows just the right things to say to me._ Olivia thought to herself.

Fitz was done beating around the bush, he didn't know when he would see her again, and he just had to get some of what was weighting her down off her chest. He took a deep sigh and continued.

"Olivia, when I say that you're beautiful, I mean it so sincerely. The truth is I'm falling for you."

"Fitz…."

"Let me finish, Olivia I know you're engaged to my best friend, and I know that I have someone else too, but you are just the complete package, you are everything that I want in a woman. You don't back down, you're gorgeous, and you're intelligent. (sighs) I don't know how you feel about me, but I have got to be honest. Just like that kiss we almost had, when you backed down, I knew just how faithful you are to your man, and honestly I don't like the way he treats you, he is way too fortunate to act the way he does."

Olivia was at a loss for words, she had no idea this man was falling for her just like she was, and she knew some turmoil was going to show up in the future; her mind was not going to win this time. The hell with that.

Olivia propped herself up on her elbows to get a good look at him, she rose herself up even higher and with both hands she grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face forcefully as her lips quickly found his. Her hands moved from his cheeks to the back of his hair, making a mess of his wonderful curl pattern. Fitz loved the way her smooth and full lips pressed onto his, he needed more. He held one hand on the small of her back and the other now grabbed her cheek. He placed his tongue deep into her mouth. Olivia let out a hunger-filled moaned as her tongue graced over his.

Olivia could feel the sensitive area covered by her satin panties and leggings materials begin to moisten as she was becoming so ready for him. Olivia's hands were now at his collar as she pulled it causing him to slowly fall down onto her petite body. His body now rested on top of her. Their kiss deepened with intensity as they both began to gasp to take in as much air between each breath as possible. Fitz moved the pillow that elevated her foot off the couch. He placed both of his hands on the bottom of her thighs and pulled them up to his waist. Now he was resting comfortably between her legs, his hard cock in perfect alignment with her swollen and hungry mound. He slowly grinded his enlarged member up and down her covered pussy, causing her to let out a low guttural moan into his mouth. She wanted him so bad.

He wanted her so bad.

She needed this.

_They needed this._

**O_o Shall I keep going? *laughs evily* **

**The rating changes now! Until next time gladiators!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys; thanks for all of the involvement with my story, a wonderful surprise awaits you. I pray you don't think it was too much, I think I had a little too much fun writing the first half. ;) I also tried to add some humor.**

Olivia's impatiently shaking hands instinctively went down to Fitz's pants; their mouths and tongues still attached. Her eyes closed, her head leaning back as far as possible on the arm of the couch allowing more of her flawless brown skin to be exposed.

Fitz wasted no time leaving her mouth to go for the sensitive flesh. He kissed it, sucked it, and carefully bit it. He grazed his tongue over a spot he knew would surely cause her to lose it. He was right. Olivia's vocal chords released a satisfied moan, as she was still fidgeting to remove the belt from his pants! Nervous? No. Shy? As if. Horny, sexually frustrated, and unable to calm down enough to swiftly unclasp the belt and remove his standing- at-attention member? _Ding Ding Ding._

It was okay, Fitz was going to be in control, as if that was up for a topic of discussion. His hands that were previously on her cheek and lower back were now wrapped around her struggling hands; he threw them above her head. Olivia's already heavy breathing started to pick up. Her perfect breast heaving up and down, Fitz couldn't look away. He laid one more peck on her full lips and placed his hands on her tiny waist.

His large hands reached under her thin top and roamed around her flat abdomen. Olivia gasped from the warmth of his hands. He took her sounds and breathing as a cue to keep going. He inched his hands up higher and higher pulling up the fabric, he laid succulent kisses on her stomach on his way up. He occasionally bit the tender and wonderful smelling flesh. Olivia's hands reached down and planted themselves in his soft and curly brown hair. What was he doing to her?

Her shirt eventually was up over her bra that held up her mounds. Fitz felt himself becoming more aroused, and didn't think he could any larger. He licked his lips, but looked at Olivia with wandering eyes for confirmation. She did a slight nod followed by a quick smile; that was all he needed. In seconds, the shirt was off and onto the ground. He reached underneath her upper back and unclasped her black and simple bra; he removed the straps from her shoulders, and pulled it down and out of sight releasing her breast into his full vision. He bent his neck down and kissed them and took each of them in his mouth, rubbing his thumbs over both of her areolas; showing both of them equal attention.

"Oh, Fitz." Olivia barely managed to let leave her mouth, she was left vulnerable and weak under his embrace. She knew what they were doing was wrong, damn wrong. Why does doing something so wrong feel so right? A question that lingered in most, if not, everyone's mind. However, her mind eventually went back to her fiancée's absurd behavior, not that she wanted this to be simple payback, she just wanted to feel love and appreciated, something Jake used to do. After Fitz showed and told her how he felt, she had no choice but to reciprocate. Besides, their bodies needed this.

When Fitz finished handling her breast he went down south, pulling down her leggings along with her silky thong pulling them down and off of her feet. He admired her wonderful shape, her flat stomach her deliciously thick thighs and her swollen area basically begged him to come near. Olivia couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes; it didn't seem like a one-night stand for him based solely on that look, a look she hasn't seen from Jake since their first time. Olivia arched her back signaling him to keep going; he quickly got the hint and went down to her womanly area. He inhaled deeply quickly falling in love with her scent. He brought his mouth to her clit and flicked his hungry tongue over it. Olivia shuddered at his sexual attack. Olivia laid one hand on the back of his head, and the other grabbing a hold of her bare knee, slowly grinding herself against his face. He was making her lose her mind in every way possible, she didn't know who his girlfriend was but whoever it was, was one lucky woman.

Fitz slid his tongue into her drenched slit repeatedly as she instantly cried out, leaning her head further into the couch's handle. Fitz knew she was close, and wasn't quite ready for her to come yet, he laid one kiss on her slit and clitoris, before making his way back up to her mouth, and giving her another deep kiss.

Olivia tasted herself on his mouth; her nerves a tad bit more calm due to his tongue game but still very eager she was able to undo the belt from his jeans, and unbutton them. Swiftly reaching inside and grabbing the thick and pulsating firm cock from his briefs. Olivia's eyes bulged from what she felt inside the palm of her hands, she moved her hands on it up and down, and lifted her head to look down at him, and he was _huge_. Fitz groaned some from her soft hands masturbating his length; he knew she loved what she saw, and couldn't wait to show how her how a _real man_ could put it down, someone who had talent could put it down, and bet money on the table Jake would have nothing on Fitzgerald Grant III.

Olivia removed her hands from him and Fitz grabbed a hold of his ever so stiff cock, he aligned himself against her opening and slowly crept inside inch by inch. Olivia inhaled long and deeply making a 'ssss' sound trying to get used to him. Fitz knew not to go crazy on her too soon, he had no patience too completely rid himself of his pants altogether nor his shirt.

"God, Liv you are so tight." Fitz whispered in his deep voice against her neck, his warm breath climbing onto her earlobe and neck. Olivia loved the shortened name he addressed her with. He slowly moved in and out trying to get her to open herself to him, it was like she was a virgin, but obviously not, she just wasn't used to a man working with what Fitz had that's for damn sure.

Olivia closed her eyes tightly , one hand held the back of his neck, and the other held his side- under his rib cage. She wrapped her legs around his waist- trapping him. Their breathing in sync and heavy; Olivia's vocal chords let out loud moans and whimpers, something she was always able to keep in control with Jake, apparently not with Fitz.

Fitz continued to pump in and out of Olivia, loving how her walls that were finally starting to stretch grab onto him. He held one hand on the couch's handle beside Olivia's head and the other on her thigh, clawing on its thickness. He let out occasional moans and grunts against her neck thrusting into her soaking hot core. He felt himself starting to build up.

"Harder, oh shit…harder." Olivia gasped.

Fitz silently prayed that he heard her correctly.

"Are you sure?" Fitz said staring at her looking so sexy taking him, her mouth slightly hung open.

"Yessssssss, oh God please!" Olivia begged, her wish- his command.

Fitz immediately went in hard and fast as ever almost slipping out of her, causing Olivia to cry his name out. Tears started to fill her eyes, from the perfect pain and pleasure mix. She made no efforts to stop him, but she did make the hardest effort to bite down on her bottom lip trying not to be so loud. Fitz noticed.

"Don't do that, I want to hear you scream, tell me how much you like it, tell me how you want it, tell me sweet baby." Fitz said in between thrusts.

Olivia whimpered, this man was too perfect for words. Between that voice, his naughty words, his hand grabbing her thigh, and his long cock hitting her in all the right places and rubbing against her clit, she felt as if she would collapse. They felt the sweat beading onto them; Olivia continued to praise him with her moans. Suddenly her phone vibrated and rung on the glass table next to them on the couch, Fitz whom was just kissing her, removed his lips to look at it with his mouth open, he looked back at Olivia and continued to kiss her, as if he heard nothing.

Olivia removed her hand from Fitz's back and reached over the phone, not breaking the kiss. She struggled but managed to grab the buzzing and loud device and click on its side buttons to turn down the volume, she then threw it hardly down onto the carpet not caring if it was broken or not, although it wasn't.

Her walls were finally starting to pulsate around Fitz; he knew she was there, he tried his hardest to push down the clamping walls, and she was at the point of no return as was he. The pressure that built around her lower abdomen was surely about to release.

"Aahhhh! I'm coming! I'm….oooohh." Olivia's body convulsed as the orgasm grabbed a hold of her, she was dead silent, as her eyelids flickered a feeling of elation took over. She has never felt so satisfied in all of her life. Fitz soon came thereafter admiring her facial expressions, he too has never felt so satisfied, and he has had his share of women. He released all of what he had into her body. He collapsed on her naked and sweaty body, both of them desperately trying to get their breathing back on track.

"That was….amazing, my goodness." Olivia said breathlessly into his ear.

Fitz said nothing in response because he knew he put it down. No need to gloat. He left from on top of her, and grabbed her clothes from off the floor and handed them to her. He would have loved nothing to have stayed in his previous position but he had to get going, Olivia didn't try to stop him.

Fitz buckled up his pants, and grabbed his phone which was now reaching 8:15 pm. Olivia had finally put on her clothes and proceeded to stand up and walk back upstairs to her room, as she stood up she felt some pain, forgetting about her wrapped foot that had earlier came in contact with glass. She also remembered that neither one of them either bothered to pick it up. She sighed, and sat back down, she was going to sleep down here once more.

Fitz noticed her changed demeanor. "Do you need anything Liv?"

Olivia looked up at him and shook her head no and smiled. It was like neither of them had any more words to say; that fabulous sex they just had with one another said everything. It showed how they felt for one another, and it showed that they were going to continue seeing each other for a long time no matter the circumstances, yes it was going to get crazy but they were going to deal with it. Some way, somehow.

Fitz went to the door and let himself out, but not before flashing her a sexy wink. She did in return. He soon left out closing the door behind her; she then laid back on the couch.

She kicked her feet up in the air like a little child would, life sucked. Her thoughts continued to drift back to her and Fitz's encounter, and she imagined it all over again. Her eyes eventually failed her as she went to sleep early.

* * *

_Three days later!_

"Olivia it feels so good to get a break from that damn firm it's ridiculous!"Mellie said into her phone talking to her 'bestie.'

"I hear you, how are you though?"

"I'm fine, I couldn't complain- how are you and Jake?"

"We're fine, I haven't seen him lately, I guess being a policeman really does take up a lot of his time."

Olivia replied shrugging her shoulders, she didn't tell her all of the truth, she hasn't seen him in three days, since the night he left before her and Fitz had that wonderful love session. A part of her could have cared less from the way he has been treating her, but a bigger part of her caused her to worry. No matter how pissed off he made her, this was still a man she loved and said yes to in hand and marriage and would never wish harm to him. However with Fitz, starting to grow on her, she didn't know anymore. She didn't want him to string him along, she just didn't know anymore.

"Oh, well yeah being a policeman can be very busy."

"How would you know?" Olivia curiously asked.

"My man is a policeman too,"

"Say whaaaaaaaaat?" Olivia smiled, the dragging out of that word made Mellie laugh, her girl was a mess.

"Guess what?" Mellie asked.

"What!?"

"I finally decided I will bring him to the Christmas party next week at the firm."

"You are lying." Olivia placed her mug of coffee back down onto the kitchen counter, placing her free hand on her hip, not believing that she just heard.

"I plead the fifth, seeing you and Jake being so damn cute, I kind of want to show him off now,"

"Really? Girl you really love him huh?"

"I do." Mellie smiled, combing her hair in the bathroom mirror.

Olivia heard the lock on her door fidgeting and figured that was Jake; she wanted his full and undivided attention.

"Mellie, you know who just walked in, I will talk to you later."

"Okay, tell him I said hi," Mellie smiled and hung up.

Olivia wearing nothing but a robe limped in to the living room to face Jake.

Jake walked in and slightly shut the door, taking his jacket off and threw it across the couch. He looked so tired and drained; he slowly walked over to his fiancée. Olivia walked back, every inch he came closer, she went back farther.

"Olivia please."

"Please what? Don't come in here and act like we haven't spoke in three days, don't act like that little fiasco where you basically man handled me and called me a whore has been forgotten, and don't act like…..baby?"

She saw Jake starting to cry; his face reddened as tears streamed down his cheeks. His sobs started to get heavy. Her cold exterior immediately softened when she saw him fall apart in her presence. A sight not familiar to her at all, she reached up to wipe the tears from his face with her hands, and cradled his face.

"Jake? Honey what's wrong." Olivia sincerely asked.

He kissed her on her lips, and dropped to his knees, his head rested on her lower stomach. Olivia's hands grabbed and held Jake's head close to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry for acting out of character, for disrespecting you, all of it. You are a beautiful woman who has done nothing but look out for me and take care of me. I'm so sorry my love. The way I have been acting was just stupid, and I hope you can forgive me and we can start over fresh. I will try my best to watch what I say. Oh yeah, about that whore comment and rough- handling you was very out of line, I just… I guess I got somewhat jealous…please forgive me." Jake begged kissing her stomach that was still covered by her robe and looked up at her.

Olivia sighed, how could she not forgive a man that confessed and apologized so deeply? He literally went down on his knees to tell him that. She nodded.

She bent down and kissed his forehead, she told him she forgave him and that she still loved him, and that he really needed to watch himself sometimes. He stood back up and grabbed her underneath her butt, her legs tangled around him; she giggled as he took in the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. Her giggling stopped when she saw her robe fly onto the ground, and she was left in nothing but a pair of panties. Jake went to her neck, and her face was nothing less of confused.

Olivia felt terrible, like really terrible. This was a man whom she pledged to give her heart too, but at the same time another man walked in and swept her off of her feet. Of course the phenomenal loving was a part of it but it was more than that. He was thoughtful, he was patient, he helped her when she was in pain, and he opened up to her. Fitz was definitely growing on her, and she doubted that her heart was making equal room for them both, there was just no way. She hated being in the position she was in, but she didn't have the heart nor the courage to tell Jake, especially him breaking down like that some minutes ago.

She knew if they were to have sex right now she wouldn't enjoy it, she would have to fake it, and her mind would wander off to Fitz, she had to come up with something quickly. She didn't know how long she would have to continue putting off sex with him, but she just needed a little more time.

"Wait, Jake! Baby hold on!" Olivia pushed him slightly off of her, Jake looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

"I feel sick, I think I have to throw up." Olivia jumped off the counter and faked holding her mouth and stomach like actual vomit was going to escape and ran into the guest bathroom that was downstairs. Jake stood there dumbfounded, but hoped she was okay.

* * *

"Stop, stop…STOP!" Fitz deeply yelled.

"What is wrong with you Fitz?" His girlfriend replied moving his hands away from his privates under the covers.

"Nothing." Fitz said indifferently.

"You have never turned me down!"

"That is so untrue, I've turned you down many times!" Fitz harshly replied thinking he was being funny.

"Excuse you?"

"Please, can I get some sleep, we will talk later,"

She couldn't believe him, she shook her head, and slapped the top of his head, and vigorously turned around on her side. She kept trying to get comfortable. Moving her hands as well as her legs, tossing and turning every five seconds, she was tempted to cause much movement in the bed to annoy her boyfriend. She was frustrated. She really wanted some.

"Is that necessary?" Fitz looked over from his side facing Mellie.

"Yes! It is."

"I can't stand you sometimes." Fitz replied grabbing his pillow and clamping it down over his head.

"Then sit down!" His girl shouted.

Fitz took awhile to get it, but when he did he rolled his eyes, she was too old to be acting that way.

"How am I going to sit down when I'm laying down?" Fitz acted immature right along with her.

"I don't need this!" She huffed and puffed and ran out of the room grabbing her phone.

_Minutes Later_

"Temperance I'm done!" She shouted to one of her colleagues but hilarious friends into the phone

"With what? Interrupting my all-I-can-eat wing night." Temperance munched on her wings, fanning her mouth from their spicy hotness.

"He just turned down sex! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Not really."

"Temperance!"

"I have never been turned down so what do you want me to say?" Temperance asked her mouth full smacking into the phone.

"Will you stop sucking on those damned wings, and help me! I'm really upset here."

"He's probably just really tired or he had a bad day, just let him be."

"And you call yourself a lawyer." Fitz's girl asked disgusted.

"And you call yourself making a man come back for more. Ha-Ha!" Temperance laughed at herself.

'I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay girl glad I can help, see you at that party." Temperance said happily as ever thinking she gave the best advice ever.

**LOL Temperance is a handful, I'm going to add her as a back character. Poor Olivia, and poor Fitz, they don't know what to do. Poor Jake, I wonder what has gotten into him. That party that I'm going to write in next chapter is going to get crazy- mark my words ;) I hope you enjoyed, I may upload next chapter tomorrow or before Tuesday, be on the look-out. Until next time my fellow gladiators!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was an interesting chapter...(You will see what I mean) I do it for the love I have for my readers, (Love you) *Note* I had to use a reference to a Beyonce song, that new album is amazing! Please excuse any harsh errors I didn't get a chance to revise as I have to hurry and leave for a couple of days and I desperately wanted to leave you all with something. **

It was a little bit less than a week later; the Christmas party of the year was tomorrow at the biggest law firm in the city. Everybody who worked there and many cops were going to be there, of course some on duty but most of them just trying to have fun- like Fitz and Jake. Expect some drinking, expect some hooking up, expect some grinding, and everything else around and between. A night most shouldn't forget.

Olivia went through her closet numerous times and came to the conclusion that she has nothing to wear. Hard to believe having rows and rows of clothes, shoes, and accessories in her walk-in closet. But that's just how women are huh? She needed to go shopping, and begged Jake to go with her, guess what his response was? No. He also said that women are so indecisive and that they would be there all day. He didn't have the time for it. Olivia wasn't really all that surprised by his response. She figured that's how most men were. Nevertheless, she was still going to go.

Her hair was simply done in a pony tail, with a bang swept to the side. She wore some dark blue denim skinny jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt; she found a nice pair of white stilettos to finish it off. Finally able to walk in heels after her foot started to heal from the glass, which she finally decided to clean up. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Ms. Pope always looked fabulous wherever she was going. She checked herself once more in the mirror before grabbing her black clutch holding her cell phone, wallet, and keys. When she finally made sure her make-up was nicely done and that she couldn't get any prettier, she left on her way to the mall.

* * *

The mall was packed! Not that she was surprised; Christmas was coming soon, and many parents were scurrying around to make sure they could catch the best deals for the presents they had to get for their children. The line to sit on Santa's lap was beyond ridiculous, she never understood how one can stand in a line that long for only a minute with Mr. ho-ho-ho. However, when she saw the bright smile and laughter on the kid's faces she knew their mothers and fathers would do anything just to see them happy. Although she says she isn't ready to be a mother just yet, she would still be eagerly waiting for that day.

How cute would that be? A little girl just like Olivia; inheriting her big cheeks, big brown eyes, and sassy/ fierce attitude. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran into someone whom she didn't know was standing still. The tall and dark haired man looked back at her smiling.

"I'm so sorry I should have watched…Fitz?" Olivia suddenly had the biggest smile come across his face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They shared a simple but very intimate hug with each other. Olivia rested her head on his broad shoulder fluttering her eyelashes in response to her loving his aftershave and cologne. Fitz had his hands on her lower back, and too enjoyed her scent. He pulled back and looked at her up and down and sighed. Olivia blushed and looked away from his soul staring look. He too was looking mighty fine himself. Fitz used his index finger to reach underneath her chin and turned her head carefully to face his direction.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Fitz asked smooth as ever.

"I may have been told that a few times." Olivia failing at playing hard to get raising one eye brow up and down; Fitz let out a slight laughter, he was a sucker for her sarcasm, in fact a sucker for her period.

"What brings you to the mall?" Fitz asked gesturing her to walk with him through the crowds of people that passed them by. They both silently prayed that nobody would see them together, but at the same time whenever they were together an empty part of them was always filled that they couldn't just go in separate directions.

"I need a dress for the party tomorrow."

"That party at the firm downtown?"

"You know about it?" Olivia asked looking up at him; their height difference was crazy, even in a pair of six inch heels.

"Jake won't shut up about it, that and word goes around fast. I go down there from time to time, for police business and had no idea you worked there, until I picked you up that night."

"I see, are you going?" Olivia curiously asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend and Jake are both making me go."

_Damn it_. Olivia thought to herself. It wasn't like they were going to be able to do anything with their coworkers in their way and Jake being there, but still! She felt a slight wave jealousy over her.

"Oh, can't wait to meet her; any woman that has you on her arm is probably the luckiest woman in the world, no doubt. So why are you here?" The first part of her sentence was very hard for her to say. She didn't know why she was playing the double-standard, because it wasn't like she didn't have a man on her own arm! She just wanted him to have jungle fever over her. Terrible and quite selfish of her to think so, but it was the truth. She couldn't help how she felt, and she knew he felt the same way, especially after the way he made love to her some nights ago.

She was absolutely right, his girlfriend became less and less of importance each time he saw Olivia, not a doubt in his mind that he wanted her and only her. Therefore it's safe to say they had mutual feelings.

"I'm here because I wanted a Cinnabon." Olivia had to stop walking and just stare at him.

"Really a Cinnabon? You came all the way out here for a Cinnabon?" Olivia chuckled.

"Yes, I did. Those things are good now. Anyway you said you are looking for a dress?" Fitz asked as they continued walking.

"Yes."

"Do you need any help searching for one?" Fitz asked sweetly.

"You wouldn't mind?" Olivia asked confused about his offer.

"Of course not, I'm surprised Jake isn't even here. I would always make sure the lady on my arm looks her best if I'm escorting her to the party."

"Funny you say that, that's how I thought Jake would act, but he basically told me he didn't have the time for my indecisiveness."

"I'll talk to him, someone as sexy as you are should be taken care of, and I know Jake's taste and more importantly my taste so let's have some fun."

Olivia was ecstatic and clapped her hands together like a little girl, she was happy she could finally have fun and loved how he treated her, this man was just too much for her.

_Minutes; eventually turning into an hour later._

"Fitz, what about this one?" Olivia asked nervously while holding up her arms coming out of the dressing room to show him the dress. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress stopping at the floor that was studded with basic black sequins. She turned around in front of him.

Fitz wrinkled his face,"are you going to a funeral? Or a Christmas party? Please fill me in."

Olivia dropped her arms by her side and exhaled strenuously. This was the seventh dress she has tried on, and he looked less than pleased for each and every one.

"Fitz? Come on." Olivia wasn't having fun anymore, she should have told him 'no' about helping her, he was worse than she was about not making up his mind.

"Liv, sweetheart, I take it you don't go to parties often so listen carefully: we men need to show our women off, that's what we do. Who wants to show off a woman that looks as if she is going to say a eulogy for her deceased best friend?"

Olivia had to laugh at that one, "It's just I wanted to be respectful at the firm I didn't-"

"That's fine, I'm not saying enter into the place as if you are going to a strip club neither, but you are not going to work; you are going to a party! Work doesn't count, let your guard down and have fun! You deserve it. Trust me everyone who is going there will not be dressed like they are going to work._ Trust me._"

"But Jake-" Fitz rolled his eyes becoming annoyed with Olivia's excuses.

"Forget Jake! I love my best friend, Olivia but you have to do for you, you have to be happy, don't let that night of Jake yelling at you get to you; yes I heard everything. You know what? He probably just had a bad day and took it out on you, because he was acting funny with me as well. Point is, he will definitely be mad if you wear something like this…" Fitz wasn't actually trying to defend him, if he could he would have beat his behind that night! He just tried to make himself seem more appealing by giving her fiancée the benefit of the doubt.

Fitz grabbed the material Olivia was wearing with his index finger and thumb rubbing against it; he let go of it in disgust. Olivia let out another laugh. He was right, she did have the say so in what she wanted to wear, and Jake's thoughts didn't faze her. She still however hoped that whatever she wore tonight he would appreciate it, hell if he didn't she knew another man would.

"So, now how about you try on something like this..." Fitz went to a rack and picked up a size small dress he had been eyeing all night. It was tight but, not too tight, but knew would accentuate her curves. It was red and had silver sequins on each side of it and slightly rippled at the bottom. It contained loose sleeves and the back had a silver band that connected the shoulders of it together. Underneath the band the dress was backless, it was hot.

Fitz grabbed the dress and held it up in front of her, she grabbed the hanger from him and stared at him, she too loved that dress. He winked at her as she smiled and went into the dressing room.

"Well?" Olivia asked finally walking out in front of Fitz once again.

His mouth dropped, he eyed her like never before. The dress stopped a little above mid thigh point, and hugged her curves like no other. The red color brought out her flawless skin wonderfully. Olivia smiled, finally he looked pleased.

"Do you like it?"

"Like? Baby, that's not even the word, turn around for me."

She did as told and flashed her back to him putting her hands on her hips like she was a model. He admired her toned back and his eyes went straight to her behind. He bit his bottom lip hard to hush his potential cries. She looked so damn good to him and could even take her against those mirrors, but he knew better. Olivia had to admit, she loved the way her body looked in the dress, the reason it took her awhile to come out was because she couldn't stop doing poses in it.

Fitz couldn't help himself; he walked up behind her so that her back was now basically planted on him. He kissed the side of her neck, and her cheek, he then grabbed each side of her waist and started to rock, she soon joined in, closing her eyes. She soon felt him swell against her backside. She opened her eyes and turned around to face him remembering that they were in public, he snapped back into reality. She checked her Michael Kors watch and knew she had to get going.

"Fitz I have to get.."

"I'm sorry, I just…. I just lose myself when.." Fitz trailed off and was going to lean in to give her one more kiss, but he looked around people were everywhere. He didn't think about that minutes ago, but he knew he had to be careful. He instead just rubbed his hand against hers and then interlocked his fingers with hers. Olivia looked down at the quick gesture and then looked back into his eyes, they told her so much. She knew all of what he wanted to do to her, but she admired his strength not to, because honestly whatever he would have done she wouldn't have the strength to push him off of her- not like she did Jake. Fitz eventually let go of her hand and stepped back and let out a heavy sigh, Olivia retreated back into the dressing room.

_Five minutes later_

"Seven hundred and fifty-five dollars!? I don't think so." Olivia changed back into the clothes she wore before, and just recently figured out how much the dress cost, so caught up on how it looked. She grabbed the dress that was back on the hanger and walked ferociously back to where Fitz had picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked his happiness dissipating.

"Did you hear me Fitz? I'm not paying this much for a dress."

"You have countless numbers of Louis Vuitton, Prada, Michael Kors, Vera Wang, and plenty of more expensive designer belongings, and you're upset about this?"

"That was all of the stuff I had before I met…." Olivia paused, not trying to go back further.

"Olivia, how much _have_ you given up for him?" Fitz asked having up to the top of his head about how much she has sacrificed for a man he himself knew wouldn't do half of that mess for her!

"Fitz, that's none of your business." Olivia replied with a hint of attitude in her voice. It wasn't directed toward him, but actually directed toward the truth of what he said. She thought about that question and sure enough she has given up a lot for him. Jake would lose it if he found out that she was wasting money on materialistic things, mind you her being one of the top litigators at her firm she had the salary to do it. He told her how she should dress, not to mention always putting her second to all of his personal situations. Even through all of it, she still had to stick around. She loved him.

"It is my business, Olivia how long are you going to let him keep mistreating you, matter of fact why do you continue letting him mistreat you like that?" Fitz asked folding his arms together looking at her, he really wanted to know.

"Fitz….let it go." Olivia in a way pleaded; tears filling the brim of her eyes she was not ready to face the truth.

"I want to know! Olivia as someone as smart and intelligent as you are I have a really hard time wrapping my head around this."

Olivia let the tears fall she was about to explode, she had enough.

"Fitz don't tell me about him mistreating me, when you are mistreating her, the woman you have at home! You are just as smart as I am, I don't know why I let him do that to me, I love him! I do! And God, I love you too! I just don't know anymore. Do you see this ring? [She held the ring with the diamond in his face and put it back down] I accepted it, I said yes to him, and here I am fucking you! I took off my clothes for you, I was moaning because of you!" Olivia said through an intense bound of anger but still trying to make sure she wasn't too loud, although she was pretty sure she saw some stares.

Fitz stared at him; Olivia stared back desperately waiting for a response. He snatched the dress out of her hands and went to the check-out counter. Luckily nobody was in line; after the employee rung it up he gave his card to her and she gave the dress to him wrapped neatly in the bag with the receipt, she told him 'have a nice day' as he responded with a 'you too.'

Olivia was taken aback by his action, she couldn't believe this man.

Fitz walked back up to her holding the bag waiting for her to hold her hand out so she would hold it. She never moved an inch nor said a word; he simply shrugged and dropped the bag down in front of her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Fitz nonchalantly said in his trademark of a deep voice strutting out of the store seemingly not at all affected by her little speech. Couldn't have been if he just charged a seven-hundred-some-dollar-plus- tax dress to his card. Olivia eyed his every move as he walked out of the doors.

* * *

Olivia slammed her hand down hard on her alarm clock's 'off button.' She stayed in the bed all the way up until 7:00 p.m. The party started in two hours, and Jake was coming to get her in one. She usually was an early bird, but obviously not today. Her mind was running miles thinking about what Fitz had said to her, not even mentioning him buying her that dress. She didn't mean to go off on him the way that she did, she felt guilty and needed to get some of those bad feelings off of her chest.

He really did open her eyes however on how much she has changed for her fiancée and honestly didn't know how much she could take. Still, it was that 'thing' in her heart that kept her coming back to him. Something in her mind just told her to just stick around, but that 'thing' has competition with Fitz, regardless if she would openly admit it or not. She swung her feet over to the side of the bed and sat up; she was going to let her mind be free with some partying and dancing.

_Almost an hour later._

Olivia had on that amazing dress, and rocked it even better here than in the mall. Her hair wasn't in its normal curly texture it was straightened, longer now dipping towards the middle of her back. Studded hoops decorated her ears. Not to mention a gorgeous pair of black pants along with a black clutch completing her attire. She wore very light blush, mascara, and a hint of lipstick to bring out her skin more, even though it wasn't needed. She ran her hands down her dress trying to rid away the non-existent wrinkles.

Olivia soon saw a pair of bright beams beating down on her house and figured it was Jake; she let out a sigh of relaxation. She turned off all of the light, grabbing her belongings, and exited out.

She hopped in the passenger's side of Jake's car and she looked at him, a big goofy smile appeared on his face causing her to laugh.

"Woah."

"You like?"

"Love it, but how much did it cost?" Jake asked his smile started to fade; Olivia looked down and rolled her eyes and made up an excuse. Not trying to let this thing go any further.

"Uhm, not sure my coworker Temperance bought it for me." Olivia lied.

"Cool," Jake said to her not looking at her, as he was texting somebody on his phone. Olivia didn't make a big deal, suspecting that he was just texting Fitz.

"You know Mellie is going to be there." Olivia brought up.

"I know."

"How did you know?" Olivia raising one eyebrow.

"I just know." Jake blankly fired back putting the car in drive before interrogation arose.

_Arriving at the party_

"Aww sooky sooky now, look at you Ms. Pope or should I say Mrs. Ballard?" Temperance goofily said loving the dress on her, and gave her friend a hug. Jake laughed a bit as he straightened the black bow tie on his clean black suit, with a white undershirt.

"Temperance I loved the dress you bought my lady." Jake said out loud to Temperance, Olivia had a slight panic attack.

"I didn't buy her that dr-"

"T-T-Temperance? Your hair is a mess, come with me." Olivia lied dryly desperately trying to change the subject. Temperance grabbed at her hair, as Jake started to say something.

"Babe, I'm going to grab me a drink do you want something?" Jake asked in her ear, to make sure she could hear him; the bass of the music was pretty loud, placing his hand on her hip.

"I'm fine baby, thank you." Olivia told him silently thanking God that he didn't catch on, he kissed her on the cheek and headed to the bartender. Temperance giggled at the gesture.

The party was bumping; the lights were turned off only light coming from the disco ball that was installed. An enthusiastic DJ was in the corner, drinks and delicacies were being passed out on platters by caterers, and everybody was dancing either with themselves, or with their partners. It was nice to see the people Olivia worked with have fun, away from their business attire.

"Temp, stop your hair is fine."

"Then why did you say it wasn't? I spent hours doing this." Temperance combed her fingers through her luscious curls confused.

"I'm sorry I guess I saw someone else, but why aren't you dancing? That is so unlike you." Olivia wondered.

"I'm waiting for Mellie and her man she supposed to be bringing. She's always bragging about how hot he is, yet won't let a girl see a selfie of him or nothing."

"I'm actually eager to see him too, and why do you care about how good he should look? Aren't you a lesbian?"

"That doesn't mean we don't get penis fever, every now and again."

"You are a trip."

"I've been around the world." Temperance shot back, Olivia busted out in laughter, her friend was hysterical.

"Oh there they are!" Temperance yelled out, waving her hands high in the air to get their attention. Mellie eventually spotted Temperance's flaming arms and grabbed her man by the hand with hers to meet up with her. Olivia tried to get a good look at him, but it was hard since they were coming through a crowd of people and he kept turning his head every couple of seconds.

Once they were in perfect eyesight, Olivia's face drained from its perfect hue, it was like she saw a ghost, or two, or a whole damn graveyard of zombies. Her mouth dropped to the ground almost like it would detach completely from her jaw. Her head searched for some sort of an escape; when she couldn't find the door, she saw a caterer with five filled shots on a plate. She grabbed one and gulped it down placing the glass back down realizing it was tequila-patron to be exact. She gulped down another one and placed the empty glass back down. By the third one, Temperance snatched it out of her hand and told the caterer politely to walk away, he did as told.

"Olivia, is there something wrong?" Temperance asked.

Olivia didn't say anything or even turn to face their direction. Not only did she run into Fitz yet again, the man she has said she loved and made passionate love with is her best friend's boyfriend! Her life possibly couldn't have been any worse. Fitz was surprised to see her but didn't take it as extremely as she did.

"Hi Olivia."

"Hi Fitz." Olivia said simply finally facing to see them,

Temperance was bored she was wasting time when she could be hitting on other girls.

"I will talk to you all later, nice to meet you sexy." Temperance held out her hand for him to shake, and he did gladly, telling her thanks for the compliment.

Mellie turned her attention back to her boyfriend and Olivia.

"I'm sorry you both know each other?"

"No."

"Yes."

Fitz said yes and Olivia said no at the same time, Olivia had to agree now since Fitz told her yes.

"I mean yes we have bumped into each other, he is my fiancée's best friend."

"Oh, really? Jake is the best friend you told me about darling?" She asked looking up at Fitz, and he gave her a simple nod, staring at Olivia still looking captivating in that delicious dress.

Jake soon came up to them with a beer in his hand.

"Mellie." Jake's eyes lit up.

"Hey Jake, look at you!" Mellie gave him a warm hug and he happily embraced her.

Just then Beyonce's 'Drunk in Love' blasted through the speakers.

"Oh, that's my song. Olivia girl do you mind if I ask your man to dance with me, Fitz has no rhythm." She teased brushing up against Fitz's shoulder . Fitz chuckled hoping she would say yes.

"Go ahead,"

Mellie excitedly grabbed him onto the dance floor.

_**..Flashin' lights, flashin' lights,you got me faded faded faded; baby I want you, nah, naaahhhh. Can't keep your eyes off my fatty, daddy I want you…..**_The song took over the speaker system, putting everyone in their moods.

Fitz reached out for her hand, and she looked at it for a minute contemplating, she however reluctantly agreed. Olivia couldn't deny it he looked spiffy and sexy in his suit. She took his hand as he swiftly turned her around, so that her back was now facing him. Fitz's hands traveled down the side of her hips, as their bodies swayed to the music's sensual beat. Olivia loved being in his embrace, she felt so comfortable, but still was filled with confusion.

"You could have told me your girlfriend was Mellie." Olivia said placing her hands on top of his that held her hips leaning back into Fitz's chest.

"What difference does it make?….You smell so good." Fitz said lost in her sweet scent, as he held his mouth at her neck, she leaned her neck to the side trying to get him off, although his warm breath was rather enticing.

"It does make a difference, Mellie is my best friend!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that? You never told me about her."

He did have a point, she never told him about her, nor did she tell Mellie about another man she was secretly seeing. What do you know? It's her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Jake and Mellie were on the opposite sides of the dance floor, enjoying their dances disappearing out of their spouses' eye sight; part grinding and part friendly. Neither seemed worried about their spouses in the other's arms.

"You know what this means right?" Olivia asked Fitz who has managed to reach her neck yet again.

"Hmm?"

"You can't have me anymore." Olivia said closing her eyes, the words painfully leaving her mouth.

"Watch me."

**Oh boy, Fitz won't back down will he? If you thought this was something you haven't seen nothing yet. Believe me; it's going to get crazy. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Until next Time, Gladiators!**


	7. Chapter 7

**;) This chapter is pretty explicit…..I tried to warn you.**

It was like clockwork, Olivia and Fitz had vanished from the first floor that held the party and found the nearby supply closet; they could have easily found Olivia's office but who wants to travel sixteen floors sexually frustrated? Not them. The room was rather dark but was lit up by exit signs and generator lights.

When Olivia dropped her clutch to the ground their hands were ferociously on one another, never staying on their respective spots for too long.

"Fitz…..Fitz!" Olivia somehow managed to push him off of her, going against her body's wishes, she was delighted how he impatiently wanted to take her, but they couldn't do this, not with their spouses not too far away. Fitz stepped back from her and just stared, he wasn't going to protest. Either she wanted him or she didn't- it was really that simple. He just stood there torturing her; his once urbane curls were now messy and uneven thanks to Olivia's hands ravishing through it. Her red lipstick smudged partially onto his lips, his blank expression which however showed his piercing blue-grey eyes. All she had to do was prove that she wanted him, and he would take it from there.

Olivia's mind, heart, and ticking time bomb under her dress clothed by her silk panties were on the clock. She needed to make up her mind, does she go to him and feel possibly the best orgasm she has ever felt in her life, but afterwards would have to deal with the feelings of guilt since she is not a single woman? Or does she deny him, and lose out on that exhilarating overbearing orgasm she knew was going to come, but later deal with those 'you should have taken the chance' feelings? _5,4,3,2,1…_Oh the hell with it.

Olivia shrugged and ran into his embrace, her hands planting on both of his cheeks as she plunged her lips deeply onto his. Fitz's insides were screaming that was all he needed; he was going to give it to her, _good_ to be specific. Their already rough and forceful kiss became more intense causing the both of them to pant and moan into the other's mouth. Fitz's hands were at Olivia's waist occasionally moving them up and down. The tightness he felt from his pants was extremely uncomfortable; his rock-hard member was begging to be freed, begging to be paid attention to.

Fitz placed his hungry tongue into Olivia's mouth devouring the inside of it; she welcomed it with her tongue enjoying how it felt. Olivia felt Fitz's weight shift into her, causing her to step backwards as he stepped forwards her hands not shifted down to his waist as well. He eventually moved his hands from her waist and were now resting but grabbing at her arms, he pushed her hard, but not hard enough to cause physical harm into the wall. Olivia's big brown doe eyes were caught into his eyes, she stared at him waiting for him to make the next move. Her head tilted up, she never blinked nor moved an inch.

Fitz gave her one more look up and down before he went to work and Olivia took another deep breath. Fitz went down to her collarbone and kissed it leaving behind wet traces of his soft and wet kisses. Ever inch he moved down, every button he unfastened; with every button he unfastened more of her beautiful brown skin was discovered, he laid tongue filled kisses down her breast, which he made a mental note to come back to those later, and down her sternum. Olivia moaned out his name in sheer delight as she continued leaning her head against the wall as she grabbed the sides of his head. He was tempted to rip off the whole dress instead but he knew it had to be in one piece and he was too impatient to continue unbuttoning the rest so instead he just left it on her, her breast that were held up by her strapless bra were in front of him and he could deal with that.

Luckily for him the bra was front closured, so he skillfully with his teeth bent down in the middle of her breast and unhooked it, moving it out of the way. His large and warmed hands grabbed the soft flesh and caressed them. Olivia's nipples swelled underneath his touch, he soon put his mouth on both of them and rubbed his thumb over her nipples as well.

Olivia was floored by how Fitz paid attention to her body, and always made sure she was the first one to feel sexually satisfied, he was so unselfish and so patient, it was like they were perfect together; all of this from only two sexual encounters.

Olivia was interrupted by her thoughts when she let a deep guttural moan escape from her vocal chords caused by Fitz feasting away on her swollen and hot core. Olivia grabbed the wall for extra support as she looked down at him. Fitz hastily and roughly grabbed her right leg and threw it on the top of his shoulder. Olivia was careful not to have her heel scratch his back.

Fitz moved onto her clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nerves and massaging it with his free hand. With the fingers of his other hand he inserted into Olivia. One became two and two became three.

"Oh, yes." Olivia breathlessly drugged out grinding her hips against his fingers, when he could see that she was ready for more he increased his speed; moving his fingers in out easily out of her slippery wetness. Olivia moaned out louder in response, when he knew she was close, he stopped. His fingers had no match for Fitz Jr.

Fitz stood back up to face Olivia, Olivia was somewhat spent from his sexual assault on her but she was so ready for the next step, she just waited for him to take the lead. Fitz grabbed her leg and held it on his waist his hand resting on her thigh. Finally able to remove his very stiff cock from his pants, Fitz moaned from the freedom as he lined himself with Olivia's core, and inserted himself slow but hard indeed.

"God, Fitz," was all Olivia could manage to let leave her mouth. He felt amazing inside of her, Fitz thrusts were painfully slow as he was trying his best to savor the moment. His member sliding in and out of her wet and heated tight core, her walls grabbing onto him, the lustful moans that escaped from her mouth, and the satisfied sexual expressions on her face were enough to make Fitz go crazy, but he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. That and he loved being such a tease.

"Fittttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Olivia hissed warmly against his ear somewhat annoyed.

"What, sweet baby?"

"Come on!" Olivia whimpered.

"Come on what?" Fitz asked calm as possible, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me!" Olivia shouted finally opening her eyes facing him

"Such a naughty mouth, but if that's what you want…"

Fitz grabbed her other leg and positioned it on his waist, she instinctively wrapped them together to hold on tight. His hands repositioned underneath her thighs as he hit her with hard and fast strokes. Each stroke meant Olivia went up higher on the wall. Fitz bent his head to meet her neck kissing and sucking the heavily perfumed area, but not too hard to avoid leaving a mark. Fitz grunted with each forceful thrust, as the both of them were fighting hard to catch their breaths. Fitz moved one of his hands from her thighs and planted it against the wall for better leverage.

"Fitz, baby that's it, don't….ah! Don't stop."

Fitz continued to hit her with hard strokes, as Olivia grabbed tighter onto his still fully clothed back. Olivia narrowed her eyebrows and let her mouth hang open gracefully. Fitz gritted his teeth against her neck, the hand gripping her thigh held it tighter, his nails digging into her flesh. Both of them feeling the pressure and the point of no return quickly creeping up on them.

"Oh shit, harder! I'm coming." Olivia moaned. Fitz did as she asked. He felt her silky walls beginning to clamp down onto his member. Olivia's hands traveled down his back down into his pants grabbing at his flexing ass muscles. She finally felt the orgasmic euphoria run through her body in waves, her body twitched in Fitz's grasp, her toes curled inside of her heels in complete awe. Her head leaned back as she enjoyed the phenomenal sensation, unable to make a sound, but instead heavy breaths. After a few more thrusts Fitz came as well emptying his seed into her. He laid one more kiss on her lips before putting her down. Olivia stayed on the wall for a moment trying to compose herself feeling as though she may faint if she took one step too soon.

"Fitzgerald you are just simply…..just wow." Olivia said unbuttoning her dress back up and attempting to straighten her hair back out.

Fitz said nothing, instead he flashed her a sexy grin. Olivia blushed at the gesture. They heard the music stop playing and heard the DJ say he hoped everyone had a wonderful time and enjoy Christmas the following week.

Once they finished freshening up they went back out to the party that was starting to clear, people were drunk and clinging onto each other, it was a funny sight to see.

When Olivia saw Jake looking around for her, she told Fitz that she would see him around, he nodded and sent her that sexy wink, as he went to look for Mellie. She seriously did not want to see him go she wished that they could sneak in a chance to do it just one more chance to be in each other's company, but she knew that was asking for way too much. Olivia went towards Jake direction.

"Behind you honey," Olivia said. Jake turned around.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you," Jake asked worried.

"Oh well, I was in the ladies room, I still don't feel the best." Olivia lied, hoping they could move off of this subject.

"Do you want to go to the stor-"

"No, I just want to go home please." Olivia interrupted. Jake shrugged and grabbed her hand as they left the firm's building, waving bye to everyone that they knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, the card ride home was very quiet. Olivia laid her head against the window and looked outside of the beautiful city lights. Her thoughts kept flashbacking to her and Fitz's secret rendezvous; he was so talented it wasn't even funny. That voice, that hair, that smile, that body, he was just so perfect. Yes, she knew her fiancée was right next to her in the driver's seat but still.

"Olivia!" Jake shouted interrupting Olivia out of her thoughts,

"What?" Olivia faced him.

"I have been saying your name five times! Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I didn't I'm sorry." Olivia apologized.

"I said did you want to swing by my house for tonight."

"I have nothing to wear." Olivia tried to make up an excuse.

"You act like I haven't seen you naked before." Jake bluntly said.

"Jake!"

"Come on, please." Jake begged her with a puppy dog pout.

Olivia sighed, she really was not up for it tonight with him, but she was in no mood to deal with his interrogation or the yelling that would come afterwards.

"Fine Jake." Olivia replied, she watched Jake's hand grab a hold of her knee, and she just stared at it.

_At Mellie and Fitz's place._

"I really enjoyed the party tonight." Mellie said walking up behind Fitz in the kitchen, her hair pulled back into a simple bun, wearing nothing but a robe. She rubbed her hands up and down Fitz's back.

"Yeah me too." Fitz responded thinking about Olivia.

"I would imagine, I didn't see you the entire party."

"So how was you and Jake's dance?" Fitz asked trying to redirect where the conversation was going.

"It was fun; you know you could really pick up a lot from him, I mean you and him being best friends and all."

Fitz turned around and faced her wondering what she really meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz asked a small hint of anger mixing in with the words.

"Honey I was talking about in terms of dancing, that's all." Mellie innocently fired back noticing his change in demeanor.

"How do you even know Jake?"

"What makes you think I know him?"

"Mellie while we were at the party you said, you didn't know he was the best friend I was referring to, and when you saw him you said and I quote, 'look at you' implying that you must have seen before, so I'm asking you, how do you know him?"

"I see Jake from time to time at the firm and he's a sweet guy, it's no big deal why are you jumping down my throat for? I could be asking you about Olivia, I saw you guys dancing."

"Well what was I supposed to do? You just took Jake, so of course I'm going to go dance with Olivia."

"Let's just drop this okay?"

"Gladly."

Mellie went to go back upstairs, but before she ascended she turned back to Fitz.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Fitz dryly said not looking back at her.

* * *

_Back with Olivia and Jake_

Jake was sound asleep, _thank God_, Olivia thought. He was trying so hard to get some from his fiancée but Olivia just couldn't do it, not since she reeked of Fitz. It truly did cause her heart to ache knowing how she treated Jake. She hated the idea of cheating on him, but it seemed so meant to be. Whenever she was with him she couldn't control herself, her sanity and her mind were thrown out the window. The way Fitz had a spell on her was so unheard of and had no idea how to cope with it. To prove it, she wished he was here with her right now! She felt a puddle of wetness take over her womanhood, thinking about it, and thinking about him! Her thighs quivered, and her body ached. She turned once more over to see Jake still sleeping peacefully.

She turned back and her hand disappeared under the covers. Her index finger started first at her clit making circles around it, imagining Fitz's warm breath taking over it. Olivia let out a soft moan- trying her best not to be so loud. She could orgasm from this all alone but she wasn't ready for that yet, so she moved her fingers down some more until they reached her drenched and horny slit. She rubbed up and down the puddle with the same finger; closing her eyes tightly in pure ecstasy; her mind thinking of Fitz guiding her along the way. She imagined Fitz's wonderfully sized cock inside of her, as she moved the finger inside of her opening.

Olivia let out another moan, saying Fitz's name in her head, grinding her hips to the movement of her own rhythm she was making, God, this felt so good to her. Although it wasn't actually Fitz, it was close enough to help her get rid of this sexual build up inside of her so she could get some sleep. She plunged her finger in deeper, as her middle finger went inside of her as well. She did a come here motion as she stimulated her G-spot. The soft rigid flesh had her wanting to scream out but she desperately did not want Jake to catch her, not her getting off to another man.

She continued to work her spot, and used her other hand to go back to her clit, allowing double stimulation. She felt a cold sweat beginning to break upon her forehead as she continued to work herself, she felt herself coming so close. Her mind went to Fitz putting that serious hurt and pleasure on her body. She imagined his face that contorted when he was in pleasure from her magical womanhood, she imagined his heavy and warm breath against her neck, and she imagined his sounds. Each thought brought her closer and closer to her anticipating orgasm.

Jake finally opened his eyes, he knew he wasn't crazy. He felt small and subtle movements from the opposite sides of the bed, he also heard soft and sexual but sexy nevertheless moans escape from his fiancée's mouth. He knew it wasn't his penis inside of her, so she must be helping herself. His dick hardened at her sounds, along with the sheer thought of his fiancée playing with herself thinking of him- as he thought.

Olivia finally came hard-it was wet, her hand drenched in her juices. She let out a long sigh of relief as she turned her head back to face to opposite side of the bed, so now she was facing the back of Jake's head, whom she thought was still sound asleep. He quickly turned over to face her, scaring the shit out of her.

"Wow. You could have just woke me up baby," Jake cockily said.

Olivia removed herself from under the covers to stand up to go to his bathroom,

"I'm a grown woman, don't expect me to feel shy and embarrassed from masturbating when clearly I'm not, this was not the first time I have been caught and won't be the last!" Olivia sternly said as went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Well that was awkward, not that she was caught red-handed but because she was caught thinking about her another man- luckily he didn't know that yet.

She turned on the water from the sink, attempting to wash her face when she heard the door bust open.

She jumped at the sound and turned to face Jake.

"Jeez Jake what's the-"

Olivia was interrupted when she felt and saw Jake grab her by her tiny waist sitting her on the edge of the marble sink.

"I can't lie, hearing you and thinking of what you were just doing was seriously the hottest thing ever, I want you so bad right now, and I will not take no for answer."

_Fuck._ Olivia thought to herself, she did not want to do this, she felt Jake at her neck as she had no choice but to succumb to him. She turned her head and looked at the side of the trash can, she noticed a peculiar item and stared as an intense anger built up inside of her. She shook her head in disbelief and pushed Jake up off her, she jumped off the counter.

"Olivia, are you kidding me?"

Olivia moved out of the trashcan and pointed to the item, staring at Jake, all blood rushed from his face as he looked at the item. Meanwhile blood was filling hers!

"Jake, what the_ hell is this?"_

**Oh Boy! What did Olivia find? I want to thank all my viewers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers as well. You guys are awesome I love you! Expect next chapter next week lmao. I don't do this own purpose you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to say, but this chapter is a very very short, don't worry I will update tomorrow morning ;) I wasn't playing when I said this story was going to get crazy and messy.**

"Jake I specifically asked you a question, _what_….is _this_ doing in your _bathroom_?" Olivia repeated in a sternly tone slightly raising her voice. Jake just stood there blankly, not blinking and once again ignoring the question.

Olivia walked up closer to him holding the end of the object in her hand, her eyes piercing through his, Jake looked down at his angry fiancée, never seeing her like this before, but nevertheless he still tried to play it cool, he finally got ready to try and answer the question.

"You obviously have eyes, you are an intelligent woman you tell me what it is." Jake smartly replied.

"Don't be stupid; I know what it is. I mean how did this get here and whom does it belong to?

"I don't think that matters Olivia, because it doesn't belong to me."

"Oh really now, do you live with someone?"

"No." Jake said indifferently.

"Has anyone come to visit lately?"

He shrugs.

"Jake cut the crap, why the hell would a used epidural needle be in your bathroom? I hope you are not using drugs!" Olivia was getting tired of the games.

"Christ, Olivia, I told you that it's not mines!" Jake defended.

"Jake, it's in your bathroom! If it's not yours than whose is it? Why would you leave it in the trash can, and not try to discard somewhere else I don't understand. Or why would the person visiting you be shooting up in your bathroom instead of the guest bathroom down the hall?" Olivia wondered.

"Babe, I don't know."

"Then think Jake! You are in law enforcement how does this shit even get by you? You let a drug user in your home and you don't look a least bit of worried, please explain this to me."

"Olivia, it's none of your business, can you let it be," Jake pleaded.

"No! I'm tired of you shutting me out and controlling everything, you think I would want to be married to a man who acts like this? Honestly."

"So the truth comes out, you don't want to be married to me."

Olivia swallowed hard at the statement, she wasn't sure how to answer that and was not about to move away from this subject, she's an attorney, she does this for a living.

"Don't flip the script, I'm just saying you have been acting different lately; you have been rude, nasty, violent, and just horrible to me. You were never like this when we first started dating, not even long before you proposed to me you have just placed me last to everything that comes into your life, you treat me as if I don't exist and coldly. Call me an idiot for not leaving you then, but even through it all I knew there was a good man under that, the one I fell in love with, and I have been waiting for him to return! But seeing this needle I guess I can understand why." She threw the needle back in the trash and washed her hands before walking back to Jake.

Jake stared at Olivia, he knew she was right….about the first half of her speech; his once harsh demeanor softened, he didn't realize how badly he has treated her until now, and it did strike a soft spot within him, he figured he owed her this much of an explanation, he just didn't know how he would tell her.

"If you don't get to explaining I have no choice but to succumb to the disgusting thought of me marrying a drug addict," Olivia swallowed.

"Olivia, I'm sorry okay, you are one hundred percent right about me mistreating you and I will try my best to change, but that needle doesn't belong to me, I don't do drugs I promise."

"I heard all of that before; I don't want to hear that you will try your best to do anything! Show me! Prove it to me….do it! And okay fine, if it isn't yours, whose is it? You owe me that explanation at least."

"A good friend of mines, Olivia, a good friend! You think you finding out about this hurts you, it hurts me! My best friend is a druggie! I have to basically stand there and watch him slowly kill himself and potentially ruin his career, because he won't accept my help to fix and turn his life around. I didn't think he would come to my house and get high! he told me he needed to use the bathroom when he was last here some days ago and there was a plunger problem in the other one so I told him to use mines, I had no idea that was there."

Olivia shook her head, she truly didn't know and felt bad about the situation, she felt sorry for him. Her heart started to ache when she saw the tears starting to brew in his eyes; she hugged him. He hugged her back wrapping her arms around her tightly. This was definitely not the best conversation to have when they are both practically naked in front of each other. Olivia thought over about what he said, she remembered him saying, 'best friend.'

"Honey, if you don't mind me asking who is this best friend you are referring to?"

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"You remember Fitz."


	9. Chapter 9

**I got you all didn't I? Come on, condoms would have been too easy; judging by the comments almost every last one of you thought that's what Olivia found! Expect the unexpected gladiators and when you read the end of this chapter you will see what I am talking about. I also apologize, I knew I said this morning and I ended up posting this afternoon but there was more I thought I should add. By the way, thanks for all the involvement with my first story, I will never get tired of saying it! Here's the chapter I promised.**

Olivia's heart dropped, her hands shook, her breathing pattern fastened, her mouth became dry, and her mind jumbled. Everything internally changed; however externally she managed to keep a straight face. Pretending that what she heard didn't have any effect on her. Jake was put off by the awkward silence.

"Olivia, babe, please say something."

"What am I supposed to say? Your friend not mines, continue to help him, but I have to go." She was right; he wasn't necessarily her friend, of course if you mean committing sexual acts with one another and loving everything about it, well yeah-they are really good friends.

Olivia quickly ran into the bedroom to put on the dress that Fitz bought her for the party that was beside the floor and put the shoes she had on with the dress back on her feet; she made no attempts to fix her hair, or clean herself up, although with what? It wasn't like she was at home; her mind was totally on another mission right now. She looked around for her car keys and silently cursed herself; she had them but she forgot Jake took her to his house.

"Jake, please take me home." She faced his direction, apparently watching her put on her clothing.

"Oliv-"

"Did you hear me? I am in no mood to argue with you, I'm tired and I don't feel good; I just want to be in the comfort of my home. Please!"

Jake obliged, not wanting to argue either, he figured he scared her enough with her finding the needle. He put on a plain grey shirt and some sweatpants; he found and grabbed his keys on top of his dresser and the two of them were on their way out of the door.

The two of them never made eye contact, nor shared a word with one another; it was 4:00 in the morning, the city lights still on to compensate for the non-existing sun at the moment.

Jake and his red Camaro pulled into her condo; Olivia grabbed her purse and exited out the car, before she shut the door she briefly turned the Jake and said plainly:

"I'll see you later."

"I love you Oli-"She shut the door and clicked her heels on the cement arriving to the front door of her house.

* * *

It was two days later; around nine 9:00 pm that night. She sat at the edge of her couch guzzling down her second glass of wine, alone; the living room light keeping her company. When she brought the glass away from her lips she clicked it with her fingernails. That needle and Fitz would not leave her mind for the life of her.

Did she for a second believe Jake? Oh please, why would Fitz do something like that? She saw no signs of him abusing at all. Although usually you never do, some people can be smart about with it, especially those involved with the law, they know the tricks. But still, being that she and Mellie almost talk to each other daily she had never said anything about this. Olivia knew she should talk to him, but how does one ask a question about that?

She put the glass down on the table in front of her and rubbed her temple with her left hands. Her thoughts were interrupted as she jumped from the sound of her phone next to her. Olivia reached for it and saw an unrecognizable number since there was no name that came with it. She ended the call and placed it down back next to her. Olivia grabbed the bottle of wine and proceeded to fix herself another full glass of the crimson liquid before her phone rung yet again. She rolled her eyes, slamming the bottle back down on the table.

She looked at the phone and saw the same number; she decided to answer it, in an annoyed manner.

"What?"

"Liv, is this a bad time?" Fitz asked in his baritone voice noticing the agitation in hers by the mean greeting.

Olivia gulped she knew who's voice that was, that deep masculine voice, she sat there quietly contemplating about what she should say. She got up off the couch and walked around pacing herself.

"Fitz, no this isn't a bad time- how did you get my number?" As much as they have ran into each other and not to mention that parts of his body having been inside of her twice, his number was something she should have had, but playing it cool can always take someone a long way.

"You must have forgot your best friend Mellie is your friend, when she wasn't looking I looked for your number in her phone and placed it mines, no big deal, I just placed you under a different name. Mellie is mighty nosy." Fitz chuckled. Olivia chuckled herself as well, the first time in two days.

"I have to ask, what name did you give me?"

"S.B."

"Oh, so beautiful?" Olivia laughed.

"That would work, because that is very true but not what I had in mind. it's sweet baby Livvie."

Olivia halted her steps at the nickname- Livvie, never did he hear her call her that before or anyone for that matter, and she liked it.

"So why are you calling me?" Olivia asked

"I just wanted to hear your sexy voice, is all- I miss you." Fitz truthfully answered.

"I vaguely remember seeing you two days ago Mr. Grant."

"So, forty-eight hours is not enough to miss anyone?"

"Of course it is, but hey what are you doing?"

"Just sitting here watching the television, why what's the matter?" Fitz became all ears.

"I need to see you, but is Mellie there?" Every time Olivia said or even heard Fitz say her name it made her skin crawl and open allowing guilt to seep through , as if she wasn't already cheating on her fiancée, she was cheating on her best friend's boyfriend!

"No she's not, she went somewhere but I really didn't care enough to ask, when do you need to see me?"

"Now." Olivia said matter of factly.

"On my way."

"Hey?"

"Yes Livvie?"

"Park somewhere not noticeable in front of my condo, I don't want Jake to see you, he is real good about showing up to my place unexpectedly." Olivia giggled.

"Hang up the phone Olivia." Fitz smiled.

Within about twenty minutes, Olivia heard a knock at her door, she rushed to the door.

"Coming." Olivia slicked back loose strands of her hair behind her ear that were too short to hang up in her pony tail, wearing a pair of plain black leggings and a purple halter top, she opened the door.

"Hi." Fitz trade markedly said, giving Olivia the _eyes_. She blushed.

"Hi, come on in."

Fitz watched her walk back in the house, eyeing her every move, every curve. Something so simple in regards to what she was wearing, was still so sexy, he couldn't help himself. He walked in closing her door behind him. He took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. Olivia was about to go into the kitchen as he caught up to her snatching her by the forearm pulling her body into his. Olivia placed her hands on his chest as a reflex giggling at his forcefulness while looking up at him.

"Fitz, *giggling* somebody's happy to see me."

"Happy is one hell of an understatement." With that, Fitz reached down grabbing a hold of her thick and luscious lips with his. Olivia instinctively moved her hands to cup Fitz's face, enjoying the hunger in their slow but passionate and deep kiss. Meanwhile Fitz house traveled down her sides eventually arriving at her slender waist. With every graze of each other's lips their mouths opened up wider, taking in as much of the other's lips as possible. Their tongues as well raced, begging to be involved in the action. Fitz pulled away first and laid another peck on her lips. Olivia stared at him, lost in their magical kiss.

"Olivia you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Huh?" Olivia, still having her mind on that kiss among other things, forgot the main purpose of her asking him to come over.

"Oh right, right, yes come sit down with me."

Olivia grabbed him by his hands and sat him down next to her on the couch. She looked up at the wine still sitting down on the table in front of them.

"Please excuse this, I was having some lady time with myself would you want a glass?"

Fitz shook his head no, and leaned further back into the couch, his elbow propped up on the top of the couch with his hand supporting the side of his head, he stared at the gorgeous woman licking his lips. This man's confidence and sex appeal was too much to bear, Olivia tried with all of her fiber's being to stay focused.

"Okay, you remember that night you came here, for the very first time?"

"Clear as day." Fitz responded.

"Well remember how we were discussing our embarrassing stories, and you said something along the lines of never trying tobacco again since that day your mom caught you chewing it and made you swallow it?" Olivia stifled a laugh

Fitz playfully rolled his eyes, but on a serious joke died a little inside whenever that day found its way into the front of his head. He nodded however.

Olivia let out a huge sigh at the fact that she didn't know what else to do but just say it.

"Well exactly how accurate is that statement?"

"I'm sorry?" Fitz asked removing his elbow from the head of the couch getting closer to Olivia, she tried to keep calm, not trying to set off any alarms here but she had to get this off of her chest.

"How true is that statement of you trying tobacco again?"

"I meant what I said Olivia, I have never tried tobacco again." Fitz replied allowing a hint of bass to enter into his voice. Olivia swallowed getting to the next part of the question.

"What about any other drugs? Heroin? Cocaine?"

Fitz suddenly narrowed his eyebrows, clenching his jaw tightly, and just stared at Olivia as if she'd lost her damned mind; his eyes enlarging their blue-grey eyes.

"Look please don't lose your cool on me, I'm sorry if I put you on the market-place but this is something I have got to know."

Fitz turned away from her, he couldn't believe this of course she had every right to ask her anything, and as an attorney she couldn't blame her for the blunt interrogation. He sat there turning his head away from hers.

"Fitz? Say something."

"Do you think I am the type of man who would even stoop that low? Risk losing you, my career, and everything else I have worked hard for."

Olivia's eyes left his and found their way into her lap, starting to slowly regret asking him about this, she knew he was bound to get angry.

"I asked you a question, that means respond Ms. Pope." Fitz demanded.

Had anybody else, _anybody_ else other than Fitzgerald Grant the III talked to her like that, she would surely cut their heads off, but for some reason she knew better not to go against his words she looked up at him.

"No, never, I am just looking out for you." Olivia didn't want to give Jake's name away, Fitz saying he was clean was enough for her (not that she thought for a second he wasn't). But wait, if it's not him was Jake lying? What other best friend does he have? What the hell was he doing shooting up Meanwhile Fitz felt a rush of hot anger and blood hit him, he violently stood up from the couch.

"What do you mean looking out for me?"

"Stop getting so worked up! I just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing anything stupid that could put you or your career in harm's way, I have been hearing rumors about random drug testing for the officers once break is over, but don't hold me to that." Olivia fibbed partially, still thinking about Jake, however when she was Fitz, she was determined to let all thoughts surrounding him be placed on the backburner- she would deal with him later.

Fitz still felt funny about the situation, maybe there was a chance she was just looking out for him, and she was an attorney of course she was going to be upfront with him, and coincidentally he let it go. He let out a strangulate breath; he was not going to let something like this ruin their time together for the night, so he just moved on.

"Come here." Fitz whispered sensually, it wasn't like they weren't already sitting next to each other on the couch, but she could all come closer. Before Olivia could scoot over to him some more, he swiftly grabbed her at the both of her wrists which caused her body to slam into his as they both fell back into the couch. Olivia couldn't help but giggle, she enjoyed this position. Fitz wrapped his hands around her putting the both of his large hands on the small of her back; Olivia had one hand on the end of the couch above his head and the other running down his sternum, and eventually poked the tip of his nose.

Their eyes performed shadows in the other, they both formed half smiles, and nothing needed to be said. That was until Olivia looked at the clock on her wall above the fireplace, it was five minutes until 10:00.

"Isn't Mellie going to be home soon?" Olivia asked.

"I hope not." Fitz said as he reached up to kiss her jaw line eventually going down to her neck, Olivia raised herself up away from his lips.

"Fitz."

"Don't worry about her okay, that's my problem, not yours…. God, Livvie you smell so good."

Olivia loved how he looked out for her, she was almost going to give into what she wanted, but 10:00pm on Sundays is what she looked forward to, her favorite show was on.

"Uh, no sir Mr. Grant it's 10:00 pm, my show is on! Unh Unh my show is on." Olivia said while getting up from on top of him and moving her hips to her own little singing. Fitz had to giggle she was such a character; he truly enjoyed seeing her smile.

Olivia grabbed the remote to her huge flat screen that was plastered over the wall next to the fireplace, she turned it on kids Nickelodeon. Fitz face wrinkled when he saw this, he expected Lifetime, ID channel, or something else.

"Olivia how old are you again? Why are you watching a kid's channel?"

"Hey, you can never be too old for Nickelodeon besides this show is so funny!"

The intro to Rabbids Invasion came on, and Fitz shot his head down.

"Are you kidding me? This show?"

"Yes, and HA! You have seen it before."

"Yes I was flipping through channels and I saw these weird looking rabbits getting into trouble! Olivia they don't even speak English they have their own dialect. That Gah- Fah-Sha-Da, like really?"

Olivia's mouth released a much needed laughter, his imitation of the rabbids were marvelous and hilarious, even more of a reason to watch it to annoy him.

Olivia placed the remote back on the table to go back and cuddle with Fitz, she scooted into his embrace but this time she laid on her side, as did Fitz, with her back to his. He occasionally kissed her on the cheek and the neck, while simultaneously rubbing his hand on the side of her back. They laughed and laughed at the weird comedy like five year olds, but what a new path in their relationship. Disregarding the connection on a sexual and intimate level, why not a chill, funny, and child-like relationship? They eventually fell asleep in the warmth and embrace of one another.

* * *

"Fitz, my man! What's going on?" Jake happily greeted Fitz on the phone.

"Getting ready to go on a jog and lift in a few at the nearby gym you want to join me?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good; oh Jake?"

"Yep?"

"Did you hear about a possibility of a random drug testing at work when we go back?"

"No can't say I have."

"Oh, because….nevermind I will see you at the gym." Fitz hung up the phone, before he said too much. He almost slipped up and told him that he was talking to his fiancée. Jake stared at the phone when the line disconnected wondering about the drug test he was mentioning.

Jake went to the bathroom and closed the door, he sat on the commode with the seat down. He wrapped a small belt around his forearm, and pulled the end of it tight with his mouth. Two veins came to surface of his forearm. He grabbed the full needle next to him filled with a dark brown opiate liquid; he flicked the needle some before he held it against his skin. Jake's mouth watered at the thought of the heavenly liquid filling his veins, creating the most pain free and wonderful high imaginable.

He pushed the handle down, as the liquid dispersed from the needle into the puncture wound of the vein, the feeling was hard to explain. He felt it traveling, and soon kissed his arm. He still wasn't done, he found a bottle of liquid formed steroids as well, and proceeded to do the same thing. Instead of throwing away the needle he kept it in his pocket, he had another idea of where to stash it.

"I guess I will by a detox on my way home." Jake said referring to getting rid of the drug in system just in case the station does to a random drug search whenever he goes back.

* * *

Olivia woke up from the sun's harsh rays beating down upon her; it's been cold lately so any sun is good. She sat up from the couch and stretched her arms and yawned loudly. She was taken aback by the fact that Fitz wasn't there, before she thought the worst, she saw a small note on her table along with her pen. It was faced down, so she grabbed it and turned it the right way to read.

**Don't panic my love, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have it in my heart to bother you, I hope you enjoyed your dream, because you do talk in your sleep. I will see you around.**

**~Fitz. **

Olivia giggled at the words, how embarrassing but she was still enamored about how thoughtful he was, always looking out for her.

Before Olivia could move she felt her phone buzz, her heart almost jumped out of her heaping chest, when she thought Fitz was calling, but her heart rate went right back to normal when she saw Jake's name flash across the screen, it was good though she needed to talk to him about him lying. She answered the buzzing device and held it up to her ear.

"Jake I-"

"Hey meet me at the gym in forty-five minutes, you slacking off on me you don't need to lose that fabulous shape you have."

Jake hung up instantly, and Olivia put the phone down. She didn't know how to take that comment but he was right, she had been neglecting the physical workout portion of her routine in keeping her body in tip top shape. She was on her way to get ready.

_Almost an hour later_.

Fitz had finished his jog, and was at the gym now, the only one there. He figured he would do two hundred pound warm ups on the bench to loosen up a little.

He did ten reps with the weight, exhaling when he pushed the bar up and inhaling when he brought it down to his chest. His muscles rippled with every push, heavy breaths joined in as well. He was interrupted when he heard the door open, causing the little "ting" to go off whenever someone entered and exited out of the building.

"Jake what took you so long; you missed the jog with me….Olivia?" His thoughts changed when he saw Olivia coming into view. Her hair pinned back into a simple bun, a long sleeve white shirt with the Nike symbol along it. She also wore compression pants down to her ankle that was also joined by a pair of highlighter green Nike Fits. Why does she do that to him? Well in her defense she didn't know he would be there.

"Hey…..Fitz, I thought Jake would be here, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well I asked him to come join me, and I guess he must have invited you as well, regardless I'm always here to see you."

"Aaww." Olivia remarked at the sweet comment; she admired Fitz as well he was wearing a tight black shirt showing off his muscular arms and wonderfully built abs along with a grey pair of sweats. She walked up to him since he was now sitting up from the bench. She counted the amount of weight that was present on the bar.

"Jesus Christ! Two hundred Pounds?"

"That's just the warm up." Fitz cockily said pulling up his left arm and flexing it as the already bulging muscle decided to pop up some more. She laughed.

Olivia loved a man with a build, yes she did. Before she could get closer to Fitz and lay a kiss on those sexy lips of his she heard the door ting, letting them know that someone was going to enter.

"Hey you two, sorry I was caught in traffic…hey babe!" Jake walked up to Olivia while dropping his workout on the bag on the floor, she was standing inches away from Fitz when he reached under her chin with his index finger to make her face him at eye level. He placed his mouth on hers grasping all of her lips.

Fitz cleared his throat trying to get rid of the tickled feeling in the back of his throat; he wanted to throw up. That kiss looked so unappealing and uncomfortable to him.

Olivia placed her hands on his chest and pushed Jake off of her. "Jake we have company." Olivia said while rubbing the ends of her mouth.

Jake went over to the other bench that was next to Fitz's and decided to do warm up reps with two hundred and twenty pound reps, obviously trying to challenge Fitz; he couldn't help but notice and laugh at his immaturity.

"Oh look ladies and gentleman we got a bad ass over here." Fitz mocked; Jake gave him the finger and began to lift the weight.

Olivia was across the room, working on her squats with one hundred pound squats. Fitz couldn't help but stare; nothing was hotter than a woman able to keep up with her body, and with what better way to do it than with squats! What guy wouldn't want a lady with a firm ass and firm thighs? His face started to wrinkle into a worrisome look when her foot slipped on the platform causing her to loser her balance and fall down onto the floor. The weight didn't fall on her due to the restraints that were placed there just in case the lifter was to fall.

Fitz looked over to Jake, knowing damn well he heard the loud bang of the weight hitting down on the restraints, but instead he kept lifting. Jake was so full of it.

Fitz rushed over to Olivia he held her under her armpits and pulled her up until she could stand up on her feet.

"You okay?"

"I'm good, well that was embarrassing."

"Hey don't think of it that way, just think of you working hard. Here the problem I noticed is that when you squat you lean forward, that could seriously hurt your back. Try to keep your back straight, and if it hurts let me know, although I'm sure you will be fine."

"I can't-"

"Whoa, I never want to here I can't. You can, and you will, here I'll get behind you."

Olivia smiled at Fitz's coaching spirit, he was so encouraging and so demanding that Olivia couldn't help but do what he asked, who cares if Jake was watching, if he felt bad that was his fault he should have got up to see if she was okay, but in his mind he wasn't going to baby her; if she fell down she better get up and try it again.

Olivia got back in front of the bar and got underneath it so now the bar was placed on the back of her shoulders, she took it off the rack and proceeded to squat, Fitz was behind her and held her by her sides, telling her to squat and when to stand up and to keep her back straight. He also told her how to low go and to always look up at the ceiling. Whenever she went down he went down, and whenever she came up he came up as well.

Jake was livid, how dare he do something like this as if he was the one with the rock on his hand. She was just smiling away and it made him sick to his stomach, especially since he hasn't seen that smile from her in a long time. Was there something between them? Was she doing it to him on purpose? He was determined to make Olivia think the worst of him, he knew he was so close since he already told Olivia about him using drugs, now he just had to do a little bit more work to be at home base. He was the only man for her and he was about to make that be known right here, right now.

"So Olivia, remember what I told you about Fitz." Jake asked nonchalantly

Olivia stopped giggling with Fitz and her mouth dropped at Jake trying to start some stuff up, he didn't know that she had already talked to Fitz about that situation, and forgot to tell Jake about him lying on him due to the fact that she was distracted by Fitz being here.

"Jake, that's enough." Olivia warned him.

"What did he tell you about me?" Fitz stared at Olivia, while Olivia exchanged glances between the two men in front of her unable to gather words in order to speak.

"Oh yeah, I told her that you were using drugs, and I'm pretty sure she believes me." Jake got up to walk closer to the both of them.

"What the hell are you talking about? Olivia is this why you.." Fitz was turning red, his voice deepening and going up by the decibel.

"Fitz, no! I just wait….wait can we-"Olivia couldn't form a sentence together and tried to get rid of the thick tension starting to rise in the atmosphere.

"Yeah big man, tell my fiancée that you're a drug addict, it sucks because you go from saving the day and fighting crime, to being a hypocrite and committing the same exact crimes you put people in jail for!"

Olivia had no idea what was going on, was Jake seriously this mad about him simply helping her up and helping her out with the workout since he was too much of a jerk to help her? He was going too far and she had it up to the top of her head with it. She didn't know what to do or what to say, but get even more scared when she saw the two gentlemen get closer to each other. Face to face, eye to eye, both had their fist closed tightly.

"Jake, you have evidently lost your damned mind if I'm going to allow you to stand inches in front of me accu-"

"Who's accusing you my man? The evidence is right here," Jake interrupted.

Fitz raised his eyebrows his face bleeding venom and hatred for his so called best friend, wondering what evidence he was talking about, Olivia eyed Jake seeing what he was doing. Jake reached into his pocket and grabbed a used epidural needle; the same one Olivia remembered seeing.

"Yeah, why was this next to your car, on the ground next to the driver's seat."

"You are such a God damned liar Jake, I swear-" Fitz was boiling mad.

"Olivia baby, who do you believe? This old ass man who can't keep it together and to prove it has to shoot up drugs to compensate, or your loving fiancée? Jeez, Fitz I wonder what that beautiful girlfriend of yours, Mellie would say about this."

That was it. Fitz's Jaw clenched tightly, his blood pressure all the way to the gates of heaven yet seeing the red fires of hell! He was always terrible at keeping his temper under control. That smirk on Jake's face was the end of it, he was not about to paint him to be a bad guy, especially in front of his Livvie. Fitz undertook Jake wrapping his arms around his legs and ran him into the mirror that took up the entire wall, a big loud shattering crack formed in the area where the two men ran into.

They both fell down onto the ground, with Fitz on top of him; he grabbed at the neck Jake's shirt with his left hand and with much forces as possible drew back his right arm and cocked it forward bluntly coming in contact with Jake's mouth as possible Jake's head flew the opposite direction as he himself made a fist and brought it to Fitz's face coming in contact in the same exact position, the blow caused Fitz to lost his balance as he fell off of Jake, Jake came rushing on top of him.

"OH MY GOD! JAKE FITZ, STOP! Olivia panicked knowing that Jake and Fitz weren't paying any attention to her whatsoever. What could she do? What was she going to do? She knew officers always kept a gun on them, in the uniform or not, she ran to Jake's workout bag.

**Fitzgerald wasn't playing huh? That's enough ladies and gentleman- There's still more craziness ahead (a lot more)! Until Next week gladiators, a flashback should be coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow gladiators! I wanted to apologize for the dreadful wait I have put you all through ; school and track practice basically has taken control over my life it is so much stress it's ridiculous. I will try my best to not let a wait like that happen again. Anyway, I'm glad everyone was intrigued by the last chapter; I want to say thanks for the reviews and followers/favoriters. I hope I can do the same with this one! I almost cried writing the middle, I'm a sap. **

It had to be about fifteen seconds, or maybe ten; the amount of time it was taking her to find the gun in Jake's bag she assumed had to be there. Her hands were shaking and fidgeting, she never felt nor wanted to ever have a dangerous device like that in her hands, but this called for drastic measures. Obviously, she wasn't going to use it but she needed a scare tactic to use against the men that were still in a brawl, and since her small voice wasn't doing the trick she had to do something. Finally the heavy piece of metal was felt and she turned back to face the gentleman.

Fitz had Jake in a very tight chokehold, his bicep around his neck, as Jake's face was bloodshot, grimacing from his tightening air passage; he tried to scratch and pound Fitz's arm off of him with his, but it was to no use. Fitz didn't plan on letting go anytime soon-until…

Jake and Fitz both raised their heads in alert to face Olivia as they heard the cocking of the 9mm semi-auto, they were frozen in their positions.

"Fitz, get off of him and I mean right _now_!"

Fitz didn't argue, he didn't protest, especially seeing the weapon in her hands. His lips crimson from the shot Jake threw to his mouth earlier, he slowly loosened his around Jake's airway, Jake coughed profusely making up for the lack of appropriate oxygen he was getting. Jake was in serious pain with a jaw and mouth full of blood he stayed on the ground. Fitz stood up and walked closer to Olivia with caution, as she still held the gun in point-range.

"Olivia, please put down the gun." Fitz said warningly her motioning his hand to the device.

"Relax; I'm not going to shoot anybody. Did it really take a loaded gun for you both to realize that ya'll have lost it? Fitz stupid comments being thrown at you by him and you attempt to settle it with violence? You're a cop Fitz, don't they tell you to be patient and remain calm? Jake? I just don't even know what to say to you anymore, you have officially introduced me to the coward side of you, granted all the signs were there, but I was just too stupid to realize because I [sighs] I've had enough."

With that being said, Olivia tossed the device back onto Jake's bag, and stormed out of the building too upset to keep herself together. Jake limped into the restroom to get himself cleaned up some, Fitz after thinking about whether he should give her space or whether he should go see if she was okay, decided he would go see about her, who else would?

"Olivia! Oliv-"Fitz ran outside to see her car already disappeared into the streets, but it wasn't like he didn't know where she lived; he took it upon himself to go over there. He got into his vehicle and took off, to see if the love of his life…was going to be alright.

* * *

"Jesus, Jake what happened?" Mellie sat on the couch next to him holding the ice pack against Jake's bruised face, out of reflex he moved his head from the stinging cold but was finally able to be comfortable with it. Jake had came to Mellie's house to find that comfort he desperately needed.

"You're fucking boyfriend that's what happened." Jake spat at Mellie, her eyes widening at his exclamation.

"Come again?"

"Fitz, Mellie. Fitz and I got into a fight."

"A fight!? About what!?" Mellie removed the ice from his face and rose up from leaning on the couch to get a better view of him, wondering why her boyfriend would get into an altercation with Jake; he was never that kind of person.

Jake was so out of it, and tired of everything that has been going on lately he didn't even have the strength to lie anymore, imagine that.

"The drugs, they know about the drugs." Jake said nonchalantly, Mellie's heart skipped a beat as it hastened at his words, they couldn't know about them, her career, her reputation, they just couldn't know. Her eyes searched the living room for answers.

"What exactly do they know?" Mellie externally tried to remain calm trying to understand the full story, although internally she was a scared mess.

"Basically, the night after the party I brought Olivia to my place for a night cap or something, and she woke up as I did, and she went into the bathroom and found the used needle in the trashcan. Granted I will admit it's hard to deny something when it is found in your personal bathroom, but whatever I just told her it belonged to Fitz, so she left. Then fast forward to today at the gym when I met them there. I said that I found the needle and stuff by his car, you would be upset with him, blah blah blah, his feelings got hurt and he shoved me into the mirror and we started fighting, Olivia found my gun and used it to scare us so we would quit fighting, she got upset at us and left, and Fitz went somewhere, I don't know. Which reminds me I have to call later and get the damages fixed before this turns out to be some pointless investigation, I hoped there aren't video cameras in there."

Jake left out many vital points, like the whole fight started because of him being jealous to Fitz and Olivia showing affection to one another, or that before Olivia found the needle he was determined to get him some from her, but nevertheless he got the main idea to Mellie, she was truly at a loss for words the two best friends, fighting! But still she had to ask:

"Do they know that I am involved with the drug usage as well?"

"I didn't tell them that, hell I didn't tell them that I even used them, I was too busy trying to act as Fitz was the user, but Olivia isn't stupid Mellie. They also don't know about us sleeping together either." Jake was still in pain yet he was okay enough to sit up and face the fair skin toned woman, rubbing his hand on her thigh.

"Well, that's good I guess. It would kill her; I love Olivia to death but a woman has needs, she should know that, but listen I really think we should go over there."

"Over where?" Jake asked confusedly.

"To her house."

"Didn't you just say you didn't want her to find out about us? If we were to go over there hand and hand I'm pretty sure she will find out."

"Well, I want to see if my friend was okay I don't think she needed to have witness that. Some holidays huh?" Mellie asked noting it was only a week before Christmas was here, and just look at all what was going on. It was just too much.

"Hmmm." Jake nibbled at her neck enjoying her taste and smell, Mellie moved her neck out of his reach.

"I'm serious we need to go over there, I have a plan so that we don't have to go hand in hand-you go up there first and I will follow behind in my car, after you all talk for a while I will go inside as well- it will be a coincidence. I want to try and remain close to Olivia while I can because if she finds out that I'm seeing her fiancée that's the end of us. "

"Why can't you just go alone?"

"I'm not the one who was fighting him, at least show some sympathy for Olivia that's my friend."

"You are so sexy." Jake didn't seem to care at all about what Mellie was saying, he just wanted to get a little piece of the statuesque beauty in front of him, and if going with her was the only way to get a nice taste of her, so be it. He removed the icepack that was still in her hand and threw it out of sight, Mellie giggled as he placed himself on top of her slowly; letting his lips get to that sweet taste of hers.

* * *

Olivia was already on her third glass of wine, Fitz watched as she basically drowned herself in the dark red liquid, he decided to let her vent- after all he was lucky to even be inside of the place right now, she was so fed up she didn't even bothering opening up the door for him, that was until Fitz had to put his foot down, his voice when angry was nothing to play with or taken advantage of.

They sat there in silence, Fitz next to her rubbing her on the arm, being there for her letting her know everything was going to be alright. He didn't know it yet but this right here was all she could ask for, for the time being.

Olivia leaned her head back once more as the liquid descended from the glass down to the back of her throat, when Fitz saw Olivia reaching for the bottle he thought enough was an enough, he snatched the bottle out of Olivia's hands. It took awhile for Olivia to figure out what was happening due to the alcohol's discombobulating effects on her system, but she soon snapped out of it.

"Fitz, give me back my damn wine." Olivia demanded.

"No."

"No?"

"N. O.! You are going to make yourself sick, do you want to talk about this?" Fitz was tired of beating around the bush, surely the whole fighting thing was not what she was truly upset about, he wanted to know so he could be there for her, provide a shoulder for her to cry on if need be, but how could he do that if she wouldn't open up to him?

"There's nothing to talk about," Olivia indifferently stated staring Fitz in his grayish blue stern eyes with her brown glossy ones.

"Really? So drinking three full glasses of red wine in one sitting under twelve minutes isn't unusual for you?"

"Hell, to be honest I've gone eight." Olivia stated in a matter of fact tone, Fitz wasn't liking the disrespect in her tone one bit.

"Olivia, I'm sitting here trying to be patient with you but I can't-"

"Then don't! Stop trying to fix everything, I don't need your help, I'm not anybody you need to fix I am _fine_! What are you going to do if you don't get your way every time, are you going to fight me too? I don't need another Jake-"

"You better stop right there if you _think for a second_ I'm going to let you compare me to him. Olivia I have morals, I have standards, I have respect for wome-"

"Yet, you're over here showing compassion towards another woman if you get what I mean." Olivia charged, instantly regretting what she said, because she was doing just as much damage allowing herself to be on an intimate connection with her best friend's boyfriend.

"You know what; I don't need this shit from you. Call me when you get yourself together, you will _not_ make me feel bad for being there and showing support for a woman that I love, something apparently your beloved Jake couldn't do for you correct?" Then that was it, Fitz grabbed his keys from the glass table in front of them and bounced up from the couch, boasting as he unlocked the door and left out of it into the December coldness, slamming it behind him.

_Olivia what have you done, you better go after him. _ Olivia's conscience spoke to her, and that was a voice she usually always followed. She was out of the door and chasing after him in seconds.

"Wait, I'm sor-.. Damnit please I'm trying to explain…..Fitz _stop!" _Olivia tried to keep up with him, but he was walking way too fast, she had no choice but to yell at the top of her lungs chattering regretting not bringing a coat with her before chasing after him.

Fitz sighed as he halted his steps to his car; he licked his lips and raised his eyebrows as he turned around slowly to stare at her. He looked down at the previously tough guarded woman that eventually turned into a timid little child. Olivia knew the time on his clock was ticking and immediately started to explain herself to him with the best of her abilities.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Fitz, I'm a mess right now, just look at me. Being the fiancée of a man that just doesn't give a damn and not to mention is a junkie. This is a lot for me okay? I knew the needle belonged to him, plus those marks on his arms didn't come from me-"

"So you believe me?" Fitz interrupted.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Seems to me you would have spoken up right there if you did, and then there wouldn't have been any altercation as far as I'm concerned."

"You know what you are probably right, maybe I should have said something, but I couldn't say that I believed you and not him you want to know why? Because he could have easily started questioning me and my answers would have eventually revealed the personal relationship we have with one another, and before you go saying 'so be it', I'm pretty sure Mellie doesn't know anything about us either."

Fitz stared down at the dead grass from the harsh cold; she did have a point there, she didn't need to know about them yet.

"Anyway, Fitz baby I love you, I've started having feelings for you ever since the day you picked me up from my office. Not to mention the way we made love deepened those feelings and I'm tired of just pushing you away. I just….I just felt that there was still love between Jake and I, and with this ring on my finger, I honestly wanted to try and try and try until I could get him back. The love and passion you feel and show towards me is something he used to do, and it just faded. He hasn't been there for me, he's rude, he wants me to live up to his expectations and I'm done! I should have been done, but I just wanted to wait-" Olivia was interrupted, her warm tears brewing at the base of her eyes, as she spewed out her heart to him.

"Wait for what?"

"Fitz please! Let me finish; I wanted to wait to see if the old version would come back! The old him that I loved, I gave this man my heart and I couldn't just drop him because of a bump in the road. Now I see that this road is damaged, damaged beyond repair and I just have to accept that, and I will accept that." Olivia's lips quivered not necessarily from the cold but just from putting her emotions out there for him, again, which were always able to be concealed.

An awkward silence took over the atmosphere.

"So what are you saying Olivia?" Fitz glared into her eyes rather her soul.

"I'm saying I'm here, I'm here for you. I will wait for you, the woman you want that belongs to your friend, if you want to call him that, is here, here for you! I. Just. Want. You. If I have to risk losing a friend, a damned good one at that for you, I will. No questions asked."

"So…."

"In other words, if...if I have to take this stupid ring off and wait for you to put yours on my finger, that could be done." She sniffed.

Olivia said it, and she meant it, she finally was able to speak about how she felt. Fitz always did so, she watched her chase and chase his way to the finish line of her heart, and now it was the time that she passed him. She didn't realize how she was slowing letting him slip away from her, she realized it when they were at the mall and watched him scold her for giving Jake the benefit of the doubt, and he knew she was too good of a woman for that, as did she. However, Fitz wasn't going anywhere if he still had to do this all over again, he would. He saw something special in Olivia, and was after her for a reason.

Her last line did it for him, his lips came crashing onto hers attacking hers, Olivia let her lips attack hers too. She gasped for air, as she finally let the sauna tears in her eyes fall freely down her rosy cheeks. She cried into his mouth, with every gasp and every breath she told him she was so sorry and that she would wait for him.

"I'm sorry too." Fitz said breathlessly at her neck as he found his lips back onto hers, kissing the tears away from her eyes. He laid one heavier kiss upon her lips, and let it drag painfully slow off her top pouty lip, he cradled her cold face with his large hands and looked intensely into her eyes, and she reciprocated the stare not even bothering to blink.

"Olivia Pope, I love you, I'm in love with you, I want to be that man that would always treat you as the queen he truly deserves. I want to be there for you, I want to hold you through your darkest days, I want to wipe the tears away from you whenever you are mad at the world, I want to be able to give you your space and then be able to comfort you whenever you are mad at me. Those are my duties to you; those are duties for any man that claims to have a woman."

Olivia shook her head, she truly was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say, the breath was knocked right out of her by his benevolent and loving words, she fixed her mouth to say something but the words just couldn't come out, they were trapped being her vocal chords. Fitz let out a very feint chuckle.

"If you believe me just nod." Fitz said soft as ever in that signature deep voice of his, smiling.

Olivia smiled the same way he did, and slowly nodded her head.

Fitz's mouth hungrily found hers once more, as she made no efforts to stop him. Their tongues gliding over each other's letting them know that they were back. Fitz grabbed at Olivia's waist with both of his hands and swiftly engulfed her into his arms, so now that her legs were wrapped around his hips, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Fitz bumped her up some so that his hands were now resting comfortably under the bend of her knees, their kissing still in full effect until Fitz laid sweet marks upon the soft flesh of her neck.

"How about… you..take, Oh God, me back inside… and show me just how….mhmmmm…. much you mean those words." Olivia moaned loving how his warm breath felt on her neck.

Fitz without a word walked back toward the house with Olivia still clinging on him, he removed one hand from under her thigh to twist the door knob and push it open, once they were inside, Fitz slammed the door with his right foot, too distracted to remember to lock it. He took Olivia passed the living room into the dining room. Before slamming her down onto the wooden table, he knocked off all of the coaster mats and the decorative vase, and forcefully plopped her body forcefully on the table.

Fitz raised his body to look at hers, laid out on her back on the table. Olivia felt his stares, and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him; she blushed and looked to her left. He was still able to make her act as if she was about to experience her first time he was just so talented and demanding.

Fitz could never and will never get tired of looking at her, even in her workout clothes from earlier she still made him lose his mind.

His hands found the hem of her black compression tights, and pulled them down and all the way off, letting them join the spilled glass of the vase behind the table away from them. Fitz just admired her toned and shapely thighs, roaming his hands around the thick and soft mocha colored flesh. Fitz groped them and pulled her forcefully closer to him as her body slid along the table. Olivia chuckled at his rough ways but was nevertheless amused and excited for the serious hurt he was about to put on her body.

Fitz bent down at his knees and removed his hands from her thighs so that they were now around her ankles motioning them to rest on his broad shoulders. He gave her one more mystifying look before burying his head into her soaking womanhood. He kissed the top of her damp panties that was saturated from her juices, Fitz inhaled deeply loving her scent. Olivia looked down at him admiring her delicacy, planting her hands on the back of his hair, making a mess of it, trying not to pull it from the roots, or at least not too soon.

Olivia gasped when she felt her panties being ripped off of her, Fitz wasted no time inserting two of his long fingers inside her wet and swollen mound; while doing this he began to suck on her bundle of nerves with his teeth pulling it lightly and gently nibbling on it, flicking his tongue against the soft skin. Olivia could barely keep still, moving her head from side to side and rolling her eyes simultaneously, she could only wait and endure him eating her alive. Olivia grinded her hips against his face while arching her back, she now had no choice but to pull his soft dark brown hair, allowing her fingers to get lost in its waviness.

"God, baby, yes! Oh, Yes! Just…like..that." Olivia moaned loudly letting him know she was enjoying this. Fitz continue working his mouth upon her clit, while moving his fingers in and out of her faster and deeper, getting her body ready for the real deal. Olivia was panting and pleading for air, as she yelled out:

"Shiitttttttt, Fitz, ah! I'm going to, oh I'm about to come!"

"Come Livvie, please come, because I'm not going to be done with you anytime soon." Fitz wasn't kidding; it was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Olivia felt the wave in her stomach as her body buckled from the powerful oral orgasm that took over her body. Her walls tightened and then loosened around Fitz's fingers. She was given no time to rest before Fitz had his grey sweats dropped down to his ankles, the muscles of his arms rippling through his workout shirt were framed on both sides of her body.

Meanwhile Olivia took off her long sleeved white shirt and threw it to the side. She was completely naked in front of him, disregarding her lacy bra that barely covered her beautiful breast. Fitz removed one hand from the table and grabbed his thick and pulsating hard cock from his briefs that were still at his waist. He groaned from its released and he soon inserted into Olivia, slowly but deeply, causing Olivia's toes and legs to curl, as she threw her head back exposing more of the skin on her neck, which Fitz couldn't resist to taste. He started off with slow and deliberate thrusts allowing her moist walls to get used to his member. Fitz moaned in contentment along her neck.

"God, Fitz don't stop." Olivia sensually moaned.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this Mellie." Jake said into his cell phone driving to Olivia's house, Mellie following close behind in her car.

"This is my friend Jake, I have to make sure she's alright, and hello? She's your fiancée shouldn't you be the one to care for her?" Mellie asked into the phone giggling while looking in the rear view mirror repeatedly to make sure her makeup wad nicely done.

"Very funny, why should I if I have you?"

"Jake come on now."

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world." Jake said randomly as he pulled to the side of Olivia's condo Mellie pulling up behind. He looked ahead and knew that the vehicle parked in front of him looked familiar, a 2013 black Charger.

"What is Fitz doing here?" Jake asked.

Mellie looked from his direction to the front, and sure enough the vehicle was his.

"I don't know, let's- I mean you go up there and I will go up in about another five to ten minutes."

"Alright gorgeous." He kissed his phone and hung it up placing it in his back pocket as he left for the house.

Before he could knock on the door he heard sounds, loud sounds, sexual sounds, they had to be Olivia's.

Jake felt a rage of jealousy and hatred enter into his heart as he moved his head closer to the door allowing his ear to touch it.

_**Oh shit, oh my goodness, Fitz. Baby what are you doing to me? **_Olivia's loud and satisfied moans and phrases could be heard clearly from outside.

_I know they aren't having sex-_ Jake said in his mind, although he pretty much knew the answer.

_**Harder, harder! Oh please Fitz fuck me harder…aaahhhh!**_

Jake didn't know whether he wanted to throw up first then kick Fitz's ass or the other way around. Judging by her pleasurable moans, it sounds as if he was handling his business quite well. He's never heard Olivia become such a loud foul-mouthed woman during their intimate moments, and he's pretty sure he was more talented then Fitz, in fact he was damned sure.

Mellie looked out from the window and saw Jake holding his head against the door, why wasn't he knocking?

Jake wondered if the door was locked although he was pretty sure it was, he twisted the knob and was more than shocked that it was opened. The door didn't have a creak which he was so thankful for, he silently crept in and closed the door very slowly and quietly until it shut. He tiptoed through the house following Olivia's moans and heavy pants that were being pounded out of her, each sound made him grimace with a pinch of more jealousy.

While not paying attention he felt his shoe step on something pointy, he removed his foot and picked up the shiny item- It was Olivia's engagement ring that he proposed to her with.

Jake was more crushed than the ring at this point, it actually hurt him that Olivia took it one step further and threw the ring down on the floor. Even he didn't do that. He squeezed it tightly with a closed fist and tightened his jaw as he continued to tip toe and search for the loud couple.

_**That's it, right there!**_

_**You are so sexy, Livvie -Who does this belong to?**_

_**You! Yes It's all yours baby!**_

Jake could not believe at what he was hearing, her deep pleasure filled sayings ate him up so much inside. He turned the corner and knew they were in the dining room, before he could say anything he just stared.

He stared at the woman he proposed to who was basically naked on the table with her body wrapped around a man with nothing but briefs on pushing into her. Fitz and Olivia didn't know they were being watched, as Fitz's back was to him, and his face at Olivia's neck. Olivia meanwhile had tightly shut eyes and was buried into his shoulder; still letting out loud moans, Fitz was letting out loud grunts and heavy breaths.

The sight was way too much for him and it was time to let his presence known, how could he do this to him? How could _she_ do this to him?

"Funny because I thought it belonged to me."

Fitz and Olivia were both interrupted from the familiar voice as silence took over the room; they both stared at Jake in front of them. Olivia with all of her might pushed Fitz off of her, as she jumped off the table and searched frantically for her clothes; there was nothing worse than this, nothing. Fitz casually slipped back into his sweats, not really worked up as Olivia was at the moment.

"Oh my God, Jake!"

"Yeah you weren't screaming 'Jake' before huh?"

Jake debated if he should pull out the concealed weapon or not, he was so upset, the blood thumped against the side of his head, his palms began to sweat, his jaw clenched repeatedly. The hell with it..

**Next Week gladiators, I promise! By the way, I know last chapter I said I was going to do a flashback but never mind, I ran into serious writer's block that way, I thought this would have worked best. I hope it was enjoyed. Sorry for the cliff hangers, I don't do it on purpose; it's so much fun though! Now I get why SR does it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you all see Scandal? SAAAAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Okay you will hear my thoughts after I finish this chapter, no you won't because I'm going to get pissed all over again. SR stays playing with my Olitz fixation and I'm tired of it. Moving forward, I again have updated later than I said I was, but honestly when I tell you I have been swamped with work, I am so not lying. From now on, I just won't make promises about timing, but just know I will get it done. LOL.**

It was all or nothing, Jake couldn't do it anymore. The gun was pointed in the faces of two people he thought he could trust; his fiancée, well ex-fiancée Olivia, and his best friend, well ex-best friend Fitz. The two people he loved would go behind his back and show their passionate love for one another in uncompromising positions. This made his stomach twist and turn in the worst disgust his body would allow.

This is why Olivia stopped having sex with him, this is why she always turned him down or thought of some silly excuse as to why she couldn't participate in any sexual activities with him, she was too busy getting what she needed from a different man, a _better_ man. Plus the ring he held in his vacant hand made it that much worse.

Olivia stood next to Fitz, trying to look as unmoved as possible which was definitely not an easy thing to do because the inside of her was an emotional catastrophe. She stared into the barrel of the gun that was only a few feet away from her face, any wrong move and it may be the end of her life. She glanced up at Fitz whom had his arms crossed, and he just stared at Jake, almost as if the largest smile would plaster over his mouth at any minute, she didn't understand how he could be so undeterred at a time like this- Oh yeah, he was a cop! He knew better.

Not only was he a cop, but he just had enough sense. What was Jake going to do? Shoot them? Sure no problem, kill them out of rage and then later lose everything and then think about his consequences while serving his life behind silver bars and talking to the outside via telephone and glass. In other words, he was doing this for a show, just to show them he was so much bigger than they were- according to Fitz's thinking.

"I don't believe this, Olivia how could you?" Jake said, he wasn't yelling but the disappointed tone in his voice made Olivia's skin crawl. Jake held the gun up inches higher, his index finger patiently resting on the trigger.

"Jake, let me.."

"Explain what!? There's nothing you can say to me, your oh's and ah's told me everything. I should have expected this outcome, that 'hoes to housewife' cliché still remains true to this day." Jake said heartlessly.

"Have you lost-"Fitz charged at Jake, only being stopped by Olivia's hold on his arm.

"Fitz, wait a minute let him finish."

"Yes, my man, let _me_ finish since you didn't a couple of minutes ago. So Olivia tell me, was he better than me? Did he go down on you? How much did he ask you to pay him?"

Fitz charged at him again, his blood boiling at him reducing Olivia down to some toy, he was not going to let him disrespect the love of his life like that. He'd be damned if he does that. Olivia grabbed his arm once again; Fitz rolled his eyes and snatched his arm out of her embrace sighing heavily.

"Olivia are you okay? I don't understand why you are letting him get away with this lack of respect towards you." Fitz shouted.

"Fitz, let me handle this okay." Olivia said in a serious tone, Fitz threw his arms up and stepped back allowing her to take control.

Olivia walked up closer to Jake no longer affected by the gun's presence, she stared up to him, perhaps the nastiest and hardest stare he had ever seen from her, she let the frightened side of her disappear it was time for her to stand up for herself, she was through being the a timid little puppy when it came to him.

"If you would like me to answer your questions, I suggest you get that damn gun out of my face. We all know you aren't man enough to shoot anybody in here, and besides let's not forget about the drug habits Mr. Ballard. Did you forget that I'm an attorney? I could _rake you over the coals,_ it's your choice." Olivia said in a harsh tone, Fitz stood behind amazed at her words it was about time, it didn't make sense for her to keep everything bottled up inside she has been doing that for way too long, and it needs to end- right here, right now.

Jake looked down at her, the smirk he had on his face had long vanished. His whole demeanor had changed he was no longer the woman in charge the one that stood in front of him was. He lowered the gun from her face and put it back into his pocket. When Olivia saw this she fixed her mouth to finally answer the smart questions he had asked earlier.

"You asked me; 'was he better than you?' you are absolutely correct. You asked me; 'did he go down on me?' Oh yes many times. You asked me, 'did he pay me?'-that depends, did you mean in terms of money or satisfaction? I will let you figure that one out."

Jake had never felt more disgusted and upset in his life; she was going too far right now.

"So you are proud of being a- you know what? I just have one question, and one question only, why? Why would you-"

"Becaaaauuuuuuse." Olivia dragged out, moving annoying strands out of her face to behind her ears as she walked even closer to Jake, her lips practically inches from his.

"Fitz is a man- a real man. He has satisfied me in ways you _never_ could; he respects me, he's loyal to me, and he pays me a great deal of attention, another one of your lacking areas. He doesn't control me because he loves me, he doesn't belittle, and more importantly [Laughs] he makes me feel like a woman, oh God; he makes me feel so special."

Jake's jaw started clinching at her words that were lake daggers to his ego and to his soul, how dare she. Olivia didn't know what came over her she usually wasn't so blunt with her words especially when it came to private matters, it probably was from the wine she had earlier, who knows? All she knew was that it felt so good telling him the truth.

"So that's what you do Olivia? Because I'm not the perfect man you go and open your.."

"Yes! I go and open my legs for him, and each and every time I do that, hmmmmm, he reminds of why he's not you, and that's a _very _good thing."

"What an interesting monologue." Said a familiar voice as all three of them in the room turned to look at the entrance to see Mellie standing there. Olivia brought her hands up to her face and shook her head; did she hear every word she said?

Fitz knew he should have stopped Olivia when he had the chance, but the truth is out now.

"Mellie, I'm sorry." Olivia tried to reason with her friend; of course her sorry wasn't going to do much of any fixing.

"No, no sweetheart, don't apologize to me- I'm not mad at all." Mellie smiled at Olivia.

"How much did you hear?"

"I have heard enough that's all that matters." Mellie went towards Jake and rubbed his back letting him know everything was going to be okay. Jake faced her direction and grabbed her cheeks with his hands and plunged a heavily wet kiss onto her pouty lips, tasting them- devouring them. Mellie didn't pull away but her hands instinctively went to the back of his neck.

Olivia and Fitz simultaneously dropped their mouths at the scene. Olivia didn't know what to think or how to feel. Should she be mad that her best friend was with her man? But that would be hypocritical because she was doing the exact same thing. Or should she feel happy? That she shouldn't feel bad about the whole ordeal because they all got what they wanted at the end. Or should she feel wasted, all the heartache she caused herself thinking about the pain she could be causing Jake and Mellie and yet they were in the bed with each other. Instead Olivia just kept her mouth shut, because it was just time to. Scratch that, there was still more that needed to be said.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Olivia practically yelled interrupting the 'passionate' kiss between Mellie and Jake.

"Do you hear a laugh track in the background Ms. Pope?" Mellie answered with a slight attitude.

"Excuse me?" Olivia folded her arms taken aback by her tone of voice.

"Olivia baby girl, don't play the victim, you saw it coming." Mellie said while tussling her fingers through Jake's hair.

"Saw what coming? That you were sleeping with my fiancée?"

"Correction-Ex-fiancée, Olivia for you to be so intelligent you are the most naïve woman I have ever seen. Back during that Christmas party, are you honestly standing here, looking me in my eyes and saying that there was no indication that anything was going on between us, nothing?"

"Yes! I can honestly say that bec-"

"That's right! You were so busy paying attention to my boyfriend, how could you notice! Forgive me that was stupid on my part. But oh, what about those days when he doesn't call you, those days he hasn't been by to see you? We have all been off work for some time due to our holiday vacations, so where else could he have gone?"

"Wow." Olivia in disbelief shook her head.

"Wow? No what was 'wow' was that you guys ad left and then came back what twenty minutes later? I didn't know where you guys went but I'm sure it involved you getting naked because one- your dress was obviously inside out. I could have told you but I didn't want to embarrass you, you did a good job of doing that on your own."

"You are one vindictive bitch."

"Indeed I am, but I'm that vindictive bitch with your man."

That was the draw, Olivia could no longer stand there and be the mature one, nobody was to come in her territory and lash out of her, letting her know of her faults is one thing but to repeatedly insult her? That line of sanity for her was crossed and out of reaction she had to do it.

It was like a reflex, it happened without her thinking about it, she ran to Mellie cupping her face with her hand, the sudden weight of Olivia caused Mellie to tumble backwards as the two rolled around on the carpet. Olivia was on top and with one strong draw back of her right hand she swung it forward coming into contact with Mellie's face. Her face turned forcefully from the impact of her hand. Mellie grimaced as she tried to do the same thing with her hand, but the gentlemen were already trying to break the two women apart lifting them both off the ground.

"Olivia STOP! Let go of her hair!" Fitz yelled at Olivia who had a handful of her hair in her tightened Fitz, it was like those middle school fights and the administration is there to break them up but instead of doing that they repeatedly blow their whistle as if that would allow them to stop.

"Mellie come on now."

Finally, the two women who were just at each other's throat were separated. Jake holding Mellie, and obviously, Fitz holding Olivia.

"Jake, let me go! I am fine, should have expected this." Mellie said out of breath, trying her best to fix her hair that was completely ruined and static- like.

"She can't control herself and she defin-"

"Mellie that is enough! Just shut up! You have said more than enough, and I'm tired of it!" Fitz said holding Olivia while looking at Mellie, she obliged and didn't say a word. She instead just went looking for her heels that came off in the middle of the fight.

"I have to agree, the bickering was childish." Jake butted in the conversation.

"You have no right to enter this conversation Jake, this coming from a man who couldn't control his emotions and threatens us with a gun!" Fitz said bluntly.

"Did you honestly think I was going to use it though? I'm not stupid enough to lose my life for you."

"Don't talk to me about losing your life when you are only minutes and a heart attack away from a drug intervention."

"Says the one who backed me into a mirror the other day,"

Fitz would have continued the argument, he truly was but he felt Olivia's weight shift in his arms as if she was going to fall, but he caught her just in the nick of time. Her head slumped over and her eyes that were struggling to stay open finally shut. Fitz swore he was seeing things but wiggled her harder and harder and she wouldn't wake up.

"Olivia?...Olivia!" Fitz called out, but she was unresponsive. He scooped her in his arms and carried her over to her couch and laid her down. He listened to see if she was breathing and luckily she was but with a very faint pulse. Mellie and Jake looked along as they saw Fitz working with her. CPR was useless because she was breathing fine on her own; there was only one thing left to do. The sight of her being unconscious broke his heart, but he didn't dig too deep in his feelings she would be fine. He knew she was going to be fine.

"Somebody call an ambulance now!"

* * *

Fitz rushed into the emergency room yelling for help with Olivia in his arms, the medical staff nearby came rushing to his aid. There was no way in hell he was about to wait ten to fifteen minutes for a lighting up truck to appear, he worked in the system he needed her to be helped ASAP. He was thankful that they acknowledged him and didn't ignore him. A bed was rolled in within seconds; he placed her on the bed, and an oxygen pump was attached to her face. Her eyes were still closed, her body was limp, and her skin was less vibrant.

The qualities that were showing up from her were those of which Fitz hoped he would never have to see, he wasn't sure if he could take it. The staff rolled Olivia down the hallway to the OR and Fitz was right behind them, one of the nurses stopped him in his tracks, Fitz looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Get the hell out of my way, I have to be there with her!" Fitz snapped.

"Sir, listen to me she is going to be in the greatest care, she's going to be fine! Just have some patience we cannot let you beyond these boundaries. Sir have a seat in the waiting room and we will update you with any information as soon as we can." The nurse said calmly as possibly.

What was Fitz to do? What could he do? He smacked his teeth and walked over to the waiting room he sat down and buried his face in the palms of his hands, angry and frustrated with himself, he felt like everything was his fault. He should have backed off of her the day he found out she was married, but he couldn't something told him to be persistent, this was no ordinary woman, this was his woman. Her engagement ring to Jake be damned.

Speaking of which he called Jake on his cell phone wondering what was taken him so long to get here, him and Mellie. If they wanted to go elope on the 'prodigious hilltops of New Hampshire,' that's fine with him but they could have at least been here to show that they still cared, no matter how this played out she was still a human being with a heart.

The first two times he caught the voicemail and on the third time he finally answered. Not even waiting for Jake to greet him as soon as he heard the line pick up he spoke into the phone.

"Where the hell are you? Olivia is back there fighting for her life the least you could do is just show up and be there for her, Mellie as well- that's her friend!" Fitz answered through clenched teeth.

"Look Fitz, I'm not going all the way up there for them to tell me she is going to be fine and wait for them to fill her a prescription, besides it was her that said she had a man- a real man which I'm sure she was referring to you. So be that man she thinks you are. Tell me if she's okay though."

The line disconnected and his phone went back to its normal settings. He couldn't believe how cold Jake could be, the fact that he didn't care. It hurt him and he even felt the hurt for Olivia, she deserves so much better. However, karma will come back and bite him in the 'you know what' and it won't be anything pretty.

He allowed flashbacks to run through his mind from the day he first met her.

"…_She is the one. She's intelligent, sexy, and takes care of her man."_

Fitz started to laugh a little thinking back how funny Jake was and how into her he seemed.

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

"_Wow what a gentleman"_

The first words they have ever exchanged the minute he was taken away by her graceful beauty.

Now look at where they were, their friendship had basically died, but at least he had got what he wanted out of all of this, the love of his life.

* * *

"I was so worried about you."

After about two hours Olivia was fine, she was awake and well the doctor would be in the room shortly to discuss all of what happened.

"I'm fine, I'm just ready to get the hell out of this bed, a woman has things to do." Olivia bolstered.

"You need your rest." Fitz laughed at her certain energetic state, that morphine obviously doing her a nice trick.

"Rest is for the weak and feeble, but where are Jake and Mellie?"

Fitz's hart dropped as he tried to gather the right words to say.

"They uh.."

"Let me guess, they were no-shows?" Olivia had it all figured out.

"Olivia I'm sorry."

"Don't be Fitz, you can't control their repulsive actions, I just thought they would at least check on me and see if they were okay, if not a phone call would do plenty. If this were to happen to them I would be there in a heartbeat; no questions asked. But I guess reciprocity is just too fucking much to ask for."

Olivia's voice started to break; she sniffled as her eyes turned a bright red. The brewing of fresh tears stung her eyes as she blinked furiously determining not to let them fall, she didn't want Fitz to see her in such a weak state.

Fitz saw her failed attempt at trying to remain happy, he sat at the side of her bed and held her close, she buried her head into his burly chest, and she fell apart. The tears fell down her face like a waterfall, she has held so much in and it was time for her to go through some sort of cleanse. With each weeping sob Fitz held her closer and closer. He kiss the top of her head and through his actions let her know that it was okay to trust him with her emotions, it was okay to lean on him for support, he wasn't going anywhere.

Her sobs were enough to cause him to shed a few tears himself but he had to be strong, if not for him for her, for _them._

"It's okay Olivia, let it out! You have been holding on to this pain for a long time."

Olivia was so appreciative to be in a presence of a man like Fitz, he was there. That's all she needed was someone who was going to be there through thick and thin, they didn't end up here through the 'correct way', but it didn't matter they were there now.

Olivia was not a crier it felt so weird and unfamiliar to her but she just couldn't stop, it seemed that with every tear drop the weight that pressed on her soul felt lighter and lighter. She noticed Fitz starting to rock her, and this calmed her down some she listened to his heartbeat familiarizing herself with its rhythm.

The doctor noticed the door was slightly opened and the couple shaving a private moment but he decided to do a light knock before he entered.

The knock caught their attention, Olivia quickly dried her eyes the best he could and Fitz stood up to make sure that the doctor could do what he needed to do.

"How are you doing Ms. Pope.?" The doctor asked coming over next to Olivia. She had a unique heavy Brazilian accent, but was as jovial is ever.

"I'm fine doctor, when can I go home? And when can I take these God awful wires off?"

"She's a feisty one I see, how do you put up with her?" She giggled as she looked at Fitz completely oblivious to their current situation.

"It takes a lot of patience but nothing too overwhelming." He shared a wink at Olivia.

The doctor used her stethoscope and blood pressure tools on her and she was finally normal, so there wasn't anything that was keeping her there.

"I have good news and bad news, tell me of which you would like to hear first?" The doctor asked, and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her remarkable accent.

"I think I would like to hear the bad news first."

"Alrighty, bad news is you were here today because you were very dehydrated so dehydrated that your blood pressure level dropped significantly, and through our records the drop seemed unexpected because it seemed as if you had high blood pressure before."

Olivia was pretty sure that her blood pressure rose due to the earlier altercation, but she's never really had a problem with dehydration and blood pressure before she was usually healthy as possible.

"Okay but doctor where is the dehydration and low blood pressure coming from?"

"That's the good news."

"Huh?" Olivia truly didn't understand how having horrible conditions were good news. She looked at Fitz to see if he had any idea and he shrugged his shoulders indicating that he was just as clueless as she was.

"You're pregnant."

**I apologize soooooo much for my long extended break but I should be definitely updating a little more frequently, I hope this was a good one. **


End file.
